The Rise Of The Humoncoli
by Mon Cri
Summary: The Northwest Family hires a new butler on Pacifica's twenty first birthday. He's obedience, loyalty and trustworthiness are beyond measure as he serves the Northwest family. But he hides a terrible secret that would cost him more than his life should it be discovered. He must hide the truth of what he is from everyone, especially, from the woman who conquered his heart
1. The Butler

id:11200171  
THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

Episode 1 The Butler

A gentle knock was heard from the other side of the oaken door. The man sitting on a large, almost intimidating, desk stopped writing some invitation letters to some guests that will attend to a ball the following month.

"Come in" the man said in a tone that was only used by him when he was very busy or very occupied. The large, decorated door opened and a young man, sharply dressed in a black and white tuxedo entered the room.

He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders, a blank expression was plastered on his face that made him look. . . dead inside. The young man approached the desk and bowed to the man sitting behind it.

"May I help you, young man?" He rose from his bow and cleared his throat "I am the new butler sir, I am here to inform you that lunch has been served, your car has been polished with the special wax your ordered and the schedule for this weeks main gala has been altered sir. Madam Northwest said and, I quote "I don't want last times incident to occur again"

The man raised an eyebrow and rose up from his seat "I. . . see, well then, I'm glad that we at least have someone useful in this house" the man, for the first time in the meeting smiled as both left the room.

"If you're going to be a butler of this house, I must know your name" the young man bowed once more at the master of the house "I am truly sorry sir, my name is Dipper, I am very grateful to have the honor of working for the Northwest Family sir, I promise you won't regret hiring me"

Mr. Northwest looked at him with disgust at hearing his name. His family would most likely be nothing but commoners, brutes and animals that were unworthy of living near the powerful and rich. But meantime Dipper knows his place as a mere servant of his glorious house he will tolerate him. Nothing more.

"Very well Dipper, follow me and pay attention, I'm not going to repeat myself" Dipper nodded and followed him without questioning nor hesitating "this is the Northwest Family mansion, we are the most powerful and influential family in Gravity Falls" as Dipper followed the man they walked in a large corridor that was filled with many different paintings and drawings of the predecessors of the Northwest Family "I am Preston Northwest and this wonderful woman is my wife, Olivia Northwest" both stopped at a huge painting of an elegant woman, she had large brown hair that was tied up and groomed to perfection as well as a necklace made out of gold and diamonds.

The only thing that Dipper didn't understand was the smile she had, it looked strained. . . like if she was sitting there for hours with that smile "excuse me sir, but I've noticed something in the painting" Preston glared at Dipper "what have you noticed, boy?" Preston almost snapped at him for insinuating something about his wife.

"I didn't mean to insult the natural beauty of your wife sir, but if I may" Dipper approached the painting and looked with squinted eyes "at the borders of her lips I can't see any lines on her cheeks, this indicates that it's a fake smile. Also look at her eyes, they are perfectly round, no imperfections on them, no eyes can be that round, it seems that the painter exaggerated a little. And the final thing I've noticed are her hands, it's hard to see clearly but it's easy to tell that she was either stressed or bothered at the painter for taking to long, her hands are gripping each other, it almost looks painful to imagine the amount of stress she went through for this painting"

Mr. Northwest was very surprised at the statements of the new butler, it seems that what he said regarding the painting was true. His wife's has no smiling lines between the end of the lips and the cheeks, her eyes looked perfectly round, giving her the appearance of a doll and her fingers were indeed strained "Dipper, how did you noticed this?"

For the first time under Mr. Northwest's presence Dipper smiled, but it was barely noticeable "unlike most people of my socioeconomic status, I like to read a lot, especially about a persons physical language. What the tongue doesn't say, the body speaks volumes instead"

He eyed Dipper in interest "maybe he'll be useful after all" Mr. Northwest humphed and continued walking with Dipper right behind him.

"I have a very important job for you Dipper, today is my daughter's twenty first birthday. You will now work for her, do everything she says and never question her authority. She is a Northwest and you are a commoner living in my house. If I feel any type of insubordination from you, I will personally fire you and make sure you never set a foot inside this house. Have I made myself clear?"

The look of disdain and superiority was plastered on Mr. Northwest's face. It reminded Dipper of a cobra snake eyeing its prey before striking, or a great white shark ready to dismember a seal in order to feed on the animal as it struggled helplessly in its powerful jaw.

Dipper bowed even lower at him before speaking "I give you my word as a loyal servant of this house and it's masters that I will never be a hindrance to anyone. I thank you for giving me this opportunity to prove my loyalty to you and your family"

Mr. Northwest smiled at hearing Dippers dedication towards him and his family "you may drop the 'sir' title Dipper, call me Preston" Dipper nodded "if that's what you want sir Preston, then I'll obey"

Both entered the dining hall and there, Dipper saw the most beautiful girl, no, the most beautiful angel his eyes have ever seen.

Preston cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the angel in front of Dipper "Pacifica dear, this is Dipper and he will be serving as the new butler"

id:11200171


	2. The Angel, The Demon and The Dryad

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 2 The Angel, The Demon and The Dryad**_

A young girl no older than Dipper was sitting in a chair as she gently ate her food. Her golden blond hair was like staring at the beauty of the sun as it rises from its slumber, her skin tantalised him to touch her and feel her smooth skin as it glistened in the light of the room.

But when she spoke, Dipper left his stupor behind in fear of being punished for his behaviour "don't we have enough butlers?" For the first time in his life, Dipper thought he found it very hard to control his beating heart as it flustered.

"Nonsense, we can't have enough butlers. Besides, he's turning out to be very useful despite being hired hours ago" this caught Pacifica's attention as she stopped eating and eyed Dipper with curious eyes behind a mask of superiority.

"Really? May I ask what has he done in such a short period of time?" _"You could ask me to give you the world in a golden platter and I would do it if it meant to please you" _Dipper thought as he violently struggled against heart so he wouldn't blush in front of her.

"Before he came into my office he prepared today's lunch, he polished my *Blue Goose with the correct wax and informed me that this weeks galas schedule has been altered by your mother" Pacifica sighed and shook her head "is it another change of topic for the gala?" _"I hope not"_

Preston shook his head as he laughed at Pacifica's reaction "no my dear, it's just a minor change in order to prevent last times incident to happen"

"If it is because I used my cherry red dress instead of my rose red dress then I am glad I won't have to wear it again"

What happened next greatly angered Dipper. Preston, with a scowl on his face grabbed a small golden bell from a pocket inside his jacket and rang it "that's enough Pacifica!"

The Angel flinched as she heard her father snap at her, she looked at the floor as if she waited her father to strike her where she stood.

Dipper clenched his fists so tightly that he swore he felt his nails pierce his skin. He had to use every ounce of will to not strangle him until he heard the man's neck snap.

"Go to your room Pacifica, and think what you've said about your mother" she nodded and left the room, her face still looking at the floor.

Dipper followed her with his eyes, since he wasn't told to leave Preston's side. Still, Dipper had a very hard time watching her leave in such a state.

Clearing his throat, Dipper caught Preston's attention "I must see to Lady Pacifica, Sir Preston, I bet Miss Olivia wouldn't like if she smudged the dress for today's gala" Preston smiled at his way of thinking "splendid idea Dipper, make sure she doesn't do something stupid"

With that he left the room and quickly walked towards Pacifica's room.

Once he reached the door he stopped and listened closely, he heard something that made him pause from knocking on the door. A faint sobbing was heard coming from behind the door.

Pacifica was crying, his Angel was crying and it was because her father snapped at her for something as ridiculous as the colour of a dress.

Dipper hardened his heart and steeled his nerves before knocking very gently on the door.

"Leave me alone!" She cried as the sobbing continued. Dipper took in a deep breath as he composed himself _"I mustn't blush, I mustn't blush"_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra.

"I don't want to intrude Lady Pacifica, but I would like to show you something" he waited very patiently at the door, but his hearing was sharp enough to listen everything around him.

The rustling of the sheets made Dipper know that he had Pacifica's attention, some sobs escaped her lips indicated she was still distraught but the most important noise for him was the turning of the doors handle.

"If I let you show me what you want to show me, would you leave me alone?" Pacifica's voice was similar to a beg _"she really needs someone to cheer her up"_

"I promise, Lady Pacifica" the door opened and still Dipper didn't enter the room, he wanted nothing more to help the Angel in front of him, but he felt the moment he left sir Preston that someone was watching him, if he doesn't play his cards right he might get fired. . . or worse.

"May I come in, Lady Pacifica?" Unlike the time he was with Preston, Dipper had a big warm smile that startled Pacifica once the door was fully open.

She cleaned her eyes with a handkerchief, she gave a shaky sigh and nodded. Dipper smiled as he entered the room, he turned around and saw someone standing at the end of the opposite side of the corridor.

She looked just like him except she had longer hair, a faint blush on her cheeks. The only thing that made her stand out was the colour of her eyes gained after she blinked. Both glowed an eerie green that covered the entirety of her eyes, even the pupils got green.

Dipper blinked as well, and just like her his eyes changed colour as well. Both eyes glowed a blood red colour. As she nodded at him, her body vanished and a sweet fragrance of flowers permeated the air.

As Dipper closed the door he muttered to himself "don't goof too much Mabel, we have a job to do"

*The Blue Goose is a baby blue Mercedes Benz 540k that was made in 1937 for Herman Göring


	3. The Decision

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 3 The Decision**_

Dipper smiled at Pacifica as she became anxious at his behaviour towards her. _"Why is he smiling at me?" _Pacifica was confused and was starting to get angry at his smile that didn't seemed to waver.

"Do you know what I'm seeing, Lady Pacifica?" The question caught her off guard, confusing her even more than before "I don't want to be rude, but I'll take your silence as a no"

He approached her and extended an arm, offering her his hand "let me show you what I'm seeing" she looked at his hand with a confused expression but tentatively laid her hand on his. He guided her towards a large mirror she has on her room, normally she uses this mirror to check if the dress or outfit looks good on her, but it seems that the new butler has a new use for it.

"Before I tell you what _I_ see, Lady Pacifica, could you tell me what _you_ see?" _"What does he mean by that? And why is he asking me this questions?" _She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw.

Her dress was all wrinkled and filled with black spots of the mascara that leaked from her face along with her tears. Her hair was in disarray making her look like if she just rose from her bed, her eyes were slightly red from her constant sobbing. In short, she was a huge mess.

"All I see is someone who's never good enough for her parents and is always punished and ridiculed for not being the 'perfect little girl' they wanted an-" before she could continue, Dipper moved her head using a hand under her chin.

His smile was still there and looking him this close made her feel nervous, but for some reason her cheeks flushed _"why am I blushing?!"_

"When I decided to work here, I thought all of the residents of this house would look normal. But when I saw you, I instantly knew I was wrong. You are a an important member of this house and an even more important member of the Northwest Family. You aren't a servant like me, who must been told what to do. You aren't a little girl who needs the approval of your parents, you're a grown woman who must choose and decide things for herself without the intervention of your mother nor the nagging of your father. You are a Northwest and you deserve the respect and authority that name carries here"

"I know the pressure you're under by being your father's' daughter, but if you ask me, it's time for Lady Pacifica to make a name of her own. As butler and as servant of this house it is my duty to serve _**all **_of the Northwest Family members. You may follow your fathers steps, but in the end you'll be nothing more than a reflection, a mere substitution of your father once he backs down from his post. You may follow me during tonight's gala and make a new, unique platform for you to stand in. You may also do nothing and stay where you are. The decision is yours Lady Pacifica, I will respect your decision either way"

After speaking his mind, Dipper walked at the door and opened it but stopped before leaving the room "after all, the decision is yours Lady Pacifica"

With that, Dipper closed the door and left Pacifica alone in her room.

Thousands if not millions of thoughts started whirling around Pacifica's mind, it was like a whirlpool was threatening to swallow her whole. She thought of how many countless times she fought to meet her father's expectations and failed each time. She always did everything she was told, but for the slightest mistake she was criticised mercilessly by either her father or mother.

Well, no more. No more fighting for their approval, no more standing in her fathers **shadow**, no more seeking approval from her family. It's time for _Pacifica Elise Northwest_ to make an image for **herself**. An image that will **outshine** her _parents_, an image **she** will be _happy_, _pleased_ and more importantly, _satisfied_ _with_ **herself**.

"It is my decision, and I know what I will decide"

*I give thanks to: 6fingerednerd, BladerFrenzy, CookYllen, Demon king Earnie, Homework-The Candy, HydroRecon, WaterMelon534, trachie17 for favoriting and following this story

I also give thanks to deadpoolio99 for following the story

To answer some reviews

CookYllen: Wow This is my new favorite fic

I am glad you're enjoying reading this story CookYllen, I hope I don't disappoint in future chapters

WaterMelon534: I like this a lot gives a new Proview if this happened in gravity Falls I can't wait for the next Chapter!

My main reason for writing this fanfic is because all other Dipifica stories are, to a point predictable and repeatable. I'm trying to make a Dipifica story that's different from the rest.

There will be many cameos from other cartoons, sadly they won't have any dialogue, sorry :'(


	4. The Rise

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 4 The Rise**_

Pacifica left her room with the dress she chose to wear, she had enough listening to her mother's constant bickering of her 'bad choices'. She had one goal and that was to search and locate Dipper.

She first looked in the kitchen where most of the servants constantly worked, he wasn't there. She looked in the foyer where some servants were constantly making sure everything was sparkles for the guests of that night, he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" She grunted in anger.

"Where is who?" She yelped at the voice that spoke behind her; Dipper was standing right behind her with a concerned look on his face "are you alright Lady Pacifica? It looks like you've just seen a ghost"

She laid a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart "don't do that!" She snapped at Dipper for scaring her _"how did he sneak behind me without making a noise?"_

Dipper bowed at Pacifica "I am truly sorry for surprising you, it will not happen again" he continued to bow at her, it seemed he was waiting for her to tell him to rise.

"You can stop bowing now" she spoke in a more calm tone now that her heart was beating at a decent pace "of course Lady Pacifica" Dipper rose from his bow, as he looked at her eyes the same smile from before creeped on his lips.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lady Pacifica" the only reason he didn't asked her directly what she wanted is because he already knew what she was seeking from him.

"I came to tell you that I accept what you offered me, I am sick and tired of being in my father's shadow. I want to live my life, not live if for my parents"

"I am happy for you decision Lady Pa-" she interrupted him with a shake of the head "you can drop the Lady thing, just. . . call me Pacifica"

Dipper's smile widen a little "if that's what you wish, then I'll gladly obey" his smile faded when a buzzing noise came from his pocket "I apologize, Pacifica, but it seems that your father is looking for me" seeing how disappointed she looked made him hesitate from leaving her.

"Take this" he handed her a weird looking bell. It had many skulls decorated all the bell, the bells stick had the design of a snake swirling around it "if you, for whatever reason, need my assistance or you just want to talk to me, ring the bell and I'll arrive before you know it"

She eyed the bell with a raised eyebrow "yes, but how e-" Pacifica looked at where Dipper was, but he was gone. The entire foyer was empty except for her, the only thing strange was an intense odour raw meat in the air.

**PRESTON'S OFFICE**

Dipper gently knocked on the door of Preston's main office, whatever business he had with him must've been very important for a call.

"Come in" Preston called from seems that whatever the business is, it's making him very nervous, frightened even.

Dipper opened the door and noticed something. . . off with the master of the house.

His eyes were wide, just like a deer staring at some car lights. His suit had transparent stains of sweat, his hair was disheveled _"what happened here?"_

"Dipper, thank you for coming in such a short notice" Preston's voice was shaky enough to even let a _deaf_ person know there was something **horribly** wrong.

" I have terrible news Dipper, the band of tonight's gala just informed me they can't come tonight, something about a broken leg. Dipper, if I can't get a band to play for tonight then the gala must be canceled and I _can't_ do that!" _"Is he serious? All this __**fuss**_ _because the __**band's**_ _not coming?"_

"Don't worry Sir Preston, I have some contacts that can hire a band to play for the gala tonight. Don't worry about who they are, sir, they are professionals and will not let you down, sir"

Preston gave a deep sigh in relief "I can't thank you enough Dipper, you just saved tonight's gala" as he cleaned the sweat from his brow, Dipper rolled his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, I have many phone calls to make" Preston nodded as he grabbed a bottle of scotch from a drawer. Dipper noticed the bottle with squinted eyes _"I think I have an idea"_

"Excuse me sir Preston, but I have an idea for the gala, it won't affect the schedule but it will make the gala much more entertaining, especially if you like gambling"

This got Preston's attention, he stopped drinking from his glass and looked at Dipper with curious eyes "before you hired me, I used to be the head chief of security in *The Venetian in Las Vegas and I've gained many friends in the gambling industry. With just one phone call, they can help you gain some *big ones"

Preston's mouth almost watered at hearing this, after all when it comes to money, more is always appreciated.

"I believe that the title butler won't be enough for you, regarding how useful you are to my family, you are now my right hand man as well as my personal advisor" this caught Dipper by surprise, normally he takes more or less a month for him to rise to the level of importance he now has.

"I thank you for your generosity" he bowed in order to hide the smirk on his face.

"I will not fail you sir, and that swear" Dipper raised his right arm until his hand was in front of his heart "I will make this gala unforgivable" Dipper left the room with his usual calmness but deep inside he was fighting not to laugh at the circumstance he's in.

As he walked towards his room he failed to notice that Pacifica was, as quietly as she could, following him _"what are you up to Dipper"_

He walked into the servants quarters and headed towards his room, meantime he was walking he was humming a favorite song of his (Luigis Mansion anyone?)

He entered his room and in his euphoria he forgot to lock the door once it closed. He walked towards a bookshelf and moved some books around until a faint "click" was heard from the other side of the wall. The bookshelf splitted in two as a dark and damp corridor was revealed.

He entered the corridor and the bookshelf quickly and silently closed itself.

Seconds after it closed Pacifica entered the room only too find it vacant "I know I saw him enter his room, so where is he?" Pacifica started to look everywhere inside the room.

She looked at his drawers only to find his usual butler outfit, but she blushed when she saw his underwear. She looked inside a small chest in front of his bed and found nothing of interest, except what seemed to be a pocketbook.

With a raised eyebrow she picked the small book and started to skimming quickly the small book but stopped when she reached the 'guest list'

She was accustomed to many fancy or weird names of some guests for the monthly gala her parents do, but she has never heard names like these before.

_"If all goes according to plan I must contact some of my old friends, I'll start with *Reaver and *Hanna. Reaver will obviously brag about his aiming, maybe he will be willing to go against *Sparrow. Grenda will be delighted to meet Hanna again, I guess a wrestling match might help them gain some *Benjamins. *Henry will be glad to be able to relax. *Sunny will be very happy to eat gourmet food again"_

Pacifica panicked when she heard some loud footsteps coming towards her, in a panic she left the book where she found it and left Dipper's room in a hurry.

**Now for the daily review answering shtick ***puts on reading glasses*

Demon king Earnie: I like how you are going about this story so far and can't wait to see more. I don't usually do reviews but your story is worth it so keep it coming can't wait to see where this will go. see ya later when another chapter comes along :)

I am glad that this story meets your requirements for a review XD

6fingerednerd: Ah! I love this story so far! Originally I read this because the "humoncoli" part reminded me of Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm glad that I clicked this story though. Its so enthralling! Also, a question: Dip and Mabes' eyes changed. They're not human are they? (I understand if you don't respond to this. Probably very spoilery) AND MY NAMES AT THE BOTTOM THANK YOU!

I am happy to know that you're enjoying this story just as much as I enjoy writing more chapters for you and the others. Regarding your question about Dipper, Mabel and the title of this story, what do you think both are? And guess what?! Your name is at the bottom again LOL XD

WaterMelon534:Yay I got in the list thing Sweet but other than that...*Clears throat*... I like how dipper and pacifica don't really know each other and like how they don't know who this "Person" is It's really cool and enjoyable and I love how you focus on 1 story at a time its great I can't wait for more chapters! NO CRITIZM HERE!

I know, it always makes it more entertaining when 2 (or more) characters don't know each other, this gives them a chance to make things happen much easier. And what do you mean by Dipper and Pacifica don't know this "Person"? If you mean Mabel, then you're partially wrong. Pacifica nor her father/mother knows that Dipper has a "sister"

: All three chapters was amazing

I am glad you think so, but it ain't over, not by a long shot

Regarding the *'s I'll explain what they are in order

*The Venetian: 5 star hotel casino

*big ones: verbal slang for money, in this case thousands of dollars

*Reaver: the Bandit and the Hero of Skill from Fable 2

*Hanna: the Pilgrim and the Hero of Strength from Fable 2

*Sparrow: the hero of Bowerstone of Fable 2

*Benjamins: 100 dollar bills

*Henry: Mark Henry of the WWE

*Sunny: a friend of Giriko from an anime of the same name

Special thanks to the new followers: ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, , bobbathefett1, stevethepokemaster, BlueWolfDr12 and Alisi Thorndyke.

Another special thanks to those who recently favorited the story: ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, and Deathwatch 45.


	5. The Party, The Reunion and The Monster

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 4 The Party, The Reunion and The Monster**_

Warning: this episode contains a lemonesque scene as well as rape intent, viewer discretion is advised

Later that night, Dipper red the guest list so no uninvited guests could enter the party, as well making sure _his_ guests could enter with no problem.

All the names on the list were easily recognised by Dipper since he forged a new list with his guests on it. Wrinkling the original list into a ball of paper, Dipper stuffed it into a pocket and continued reading the list.

The mansions bell rang, the band he called must have arrived by now. Opening the door, Dipper saw all of the bands members just arrived.

All of guys had matching tuxedos, well groomed hair and shiny black shoes. The only girl on the band made Dipper smile when he spotted her. He walked towards her with open arms, as if he was meeting a friend he hasn't seen in many years.

"Wendy, long time no see" she chuckled as both hugged and kissed each other's cheeks twice "how about if we have a little chat" Dipper blinked and his eyes turned a blood red colour, he blinked again and the eyes returned to their normal colour.

"Sure, why not" Wendy blinked and her eyes turned an amethyst colour, she blinked and the eyes returned back to their original colour.

He guided her into the bar of the house and grabbed a chair, moving it backwards so she could sit "thanks" she sat on the chair and sighed in pleasure, this type of chairs are her favourite. So comfy and plushy.

"I know that someone else hired you Wendy, could you please tell me who?" She laughed lightly at how direct Dipper spoke to her "and why would I do that?" She asked him in a teasing manner "I don't think Baron will be very happy to know you're here. This wasn't part of the plan after all"

She pouted and crossed her arms "that's not fair, you always get the fun part of the plans. Fine, I'll tell you, but you will have to do something for me first. I want you to kiss me the same way you did all those years ago"

Dipper remembered all those years ago when he was made. He sometimes could still feel the raging inferno that turned all those people into charcoal, the screams of the people trapped inside their homes and how they begged for help. Suddenly a red light that was just as bright as the sun appeared in the middle of the burning town, all of the flames and heat were being absorbed by the light.

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished along the fire and heat. In the center of the light a single and naked figure appeared. Before the figure could take a step it felt a single presence. . . staring at him with curiosity.

Angry at not being able to see the presence, he started to grow hotter and hotter until the skin ignited with crimson red flames that licked his body, but the fire didn't spread to the dry and blackened remains of his surroundings.

Suddenly, the unseen figure started to sing at him. The voice was filled with. . . something that calmed him, the flames started to decrease until they ceased altogether.

The unseen figure approached him with a sultry walk.

Shaking his head out of his stupor, Dipper noticed that Wendy was serving herself a dry scotch in a glass "fine" Wendy stopped serving herself the beverage and looked at him with half lidded eyes "but only one kiss"

She shrugged"but before we kiss, I must close the doors. I don't want people to see us" Wendy tapped her chin with a pensive look, she nodded after thinking for some seconds.

Dipper approached the door, he closed and locked it he then approached the window and closed the curtains.

"Are you done?" Wendy playfully asked him "I sure am" he replied as he removed his tie.

He started the kiss by being gentle yet assertive, he infiltrated her mouth with his tongue as it teased and wrestled against hers. The passion in the kiss increases as his hands started to wonder her curves and thighs while hers wondered his back.

He lifted her by by grabbing her ass as she crossed her legs on his thigh. Dipper started to kick chairs away, searching for a sofa so the kissing could continue.

Finding a sofa, Dipper laid Wendy on it as he removed the jacket he had and continued kissing her with even more vigor. Suddenly, Wendy stopped Dipper with a hand on his chest.

"If we continue, you might let a raper go scot free" this made Dipper stop his movement towards her "you better start explaining before I turn your wings to charcoal" Dipper's hands started to vibrate until they ignited, black flames covered both hands as he approached her with a furious expression.

Dipper hated nothing more in the world than rapists and abusers, especially regarding women who he held in high regard.

"Please we both know you don't have the balls to hurt me" Wendy scoffed at Dipper's sudden change in behaviour. The black flames extinguished as he sighed "you're right, but we both know I _do_ have balls" she giggled at that his second change in behaviour.

"True enough. Now back to the topic at hand, I was hired by a _very_ influential pair of brothers. Their names are Jonathon and Jonathan Von Schneider. Both have the hots for a girl named Pacifica Northwest, they paid me a _lot _money just to sing and use my _talent_ to make a distraction. They also know that the Northwest's have a new butler and will be weary of anyone they don't know, fortunately I have a backup plan just for you.

What both don't know is that there's another one like me here. You just have to use your _talent _and appear when she rings your bell. What you do after that, I honestly don't care, they paid me in full after all"

Dipper sighed in relief, knowing that his Angel wasn't going to be harmed by them "if you don't mind, I'll like to join your sirens in their singing, that is if you think they are good enough to handle the presence of both of us"

She laughed heartily as what he said "I'm sure they will be fine, so shall we go and sing or do you bad and want to hunt those idiots?" He shaked his head "no, I need to unwind a little first, I don't want to burn this house down. By any chance, did you brought my special outfit?"

Wendy giggled as she nodded "you know I always bring it with me when I am paid to sing and you're there"

As she was about to leave, Dipper laid a hand on her shoulder "I think it's better if we put everything back in place, no one needs to know we got kinky in here" she eyed him with a playful expression

"Sure, why not" Wendy started to float as the sound of flapping wings emanated from her. Dipper closed his eyes as a transparent fire started to emanate from his body, it quickly covered the entire room, making everything they moved return back to its original position.

In a matter of seconds, everything in the room was back in place. Even the perfumes smell vanished from the sofa.

Dipper adjusted his tux before offering a hand to Wendy, she accepted and walked towards the door. Outside of the room was Pacifica who was looking for Dipper, but she was surprised to see him with another woman.

"Ah, Lady Pacifica just the lady I was looking for. Let me introduce you to an old friend of mine, Pacifica meet Wendy Curdory, one of my best friends back in my youth"

Pacifica eyed the redhead with an accusing stare, she had this strange vibe coming from the woman. It was almost like if she was staring at a fake person who hides beneath a mask. It reminded Pacifica of herself and she didn't liked the feeling one bit. Still, the woman hadn't made a movement against her, but for some reason she felt a bit jealous at how Dipper described his relationship with her.

"I am pleased to meet a friend of Dipper" Pacifica gave a fake smile, hoping to make it believable enough to fool the so called Wendy.

However, it seemed her plan didn't work at all "I don't know who you're trying to fool, but that ain't a true smile love, if you're going to fake at least put some effort behind your acting" the tone of voice made her know that she wasn't angry, just mildly entertained at what she did.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Dipper and I will be singing for you and your guests. You can hear us sing if you want" she added with a faint, taunting smile on her lips at that remark.

Pacifica was about to curse and snap at the redhead, but she didn't wanted to snap in front of Dipper for some reason. With a scowl on her face, Pacifica stormed and left them alone.

Wendy raised an eyebrow as her eyes followed the blond, she turned to Dipper with a confused look "was it something I said?" Wendy never understood rich people, especially since each time she met one they got very angry with her for some reason.

"Pacifica isn't accustomed to our normal behaviour, and the last remark she took it like an insult" Wendy did a silent 'oh' then shrugged "whatever, she's a big girl now, she can take care of herself"

Both walked towards the gardens where Wendy's band were tuning their instruments "alright everybody" all of the men stopped running and looked at their Mistress walking with a stranger.

All of their eyes turned a pale purple colour as they rose from their seats, each more than willing to kill the man that was near their Mistress. Dipper laughed at their pathetic attempt of protects, his mocking face turned into a scowl as his eyes turned a crimson red with orange and yellow outlines.

Each man cowered in fear after they noticed what they just threatened. This man wasn't what he seemed to be, he was just like their Mistress.

"You don't need to be so rude with my Sirens, Dipper. They don't know the others scents" the scowl on his face disappeared as a look of understanding took its place.

"Makes sense, I guess" a warm, loving heat emanated from Dipper and it entered the men's bodies. The heat reminded each of them to the warm of their mothers embrace, or the safety of a womb.

"Well then, listen up. There's been a change of plans, we will be singing with my friend here, he will be the main singer and you all will use an instrument or be a secondary voice for tonight's song" they all deeply bowed at both of them and continued to tune their corresponding instrument.

After some minutes all the instruments were ready and their voices too "ready when you are Wendy" she smiled and nodded "ok then"

Wendy approached a microphone before she started singing

"Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark" Wendy's voice grabbed the attention of every guest that was attending the party.

"No one knows it's you Miss Jackson" Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson" the guests started to move in rhythm as she sang.

A trio of Sirens started to sing together using a single microphone "He-eyy, He-eyy, He-eyy, He-eyy, He-eyy, He-eyy, He-eyy" their voices seems to have this hypnotising effect since some guests started to dance a little in rhythm with the song.

"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out" Dipper sang into his microphone after Sirens stopped singing "But we're so lucky, Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down Looking for the time of your life" one of the Sirens approached yet another microphone before adding his voice "ain't always gonna find out"

"A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown" Dipper's voice entered again into the song "But back away from the water, babe, you might drown- The party isn't over tonight" most guests were now dancing with the song "lighting in your nightgown" the same Siren added the next line in perfect synchrony.

The trio of Sirens sang along with Dipper as the guests continued dancing "He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?" Dipper noticed his Angel staring at him from a window in her room' he looked at Wendy and she nodded" He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway" by now all the guests were in a deep auditory illusion thanks to the singing of Wendy and her Sirens. When people are in this state of mind, they are completely ignorant of the world around them. Not even if you shot them will make them react.

Dipper grabbed a small pocket knife and made a cut in the palm of his hand while pretending to sing. He then spotted another figure in his Angels room, he waited until she noticed the presence as well.

It seems that the man had a different idea as he clamped a hand with a handkerchief over her mouth. Dipper allowed the blood to drip into the floor, the black blood started to vibrate and grow as the drops started to grow in size and form what looked to be an arm.

The arm started to claw itself towards the house as it started to grow bigger. Veins, muscles and bones started to spread from the arm as a head, chest and arm formed. Wendy focused her talent into creating a visual illusion of Dipper, making it look that he was still aside her.

The original Dipper went backstage and grabbed a blood red tuxedo he always wore when he had to dirty his hands.

The fake Dipper was now complete. He had grown legs as well, making walking possible as he continued up the stairs.

He stopped when the real Dipper laid a hand on his shoulder "it's rude to be naked inside a house that doesn't belong to us" the copy saw another butler outfit and then at Dipper "true enough" the copy grabbed the outfit and started to put it on.

"It's been so long since I've gotten my hands dirty, let's enjoy this shall we" the rhetorical question made both laugh a little.

**PACIFICA'S ROOM**

Johnathon and his twin had paid a huge amount of money to that redhead, and it looked that it was worth every penny. She would make a distraction and both could have some fun with Pacifica, her opinion on that matter didn't mattered to them. After all, thanks to _their_ family, the Northwest's were rich.

She owed her wealth to them, they just wanted a bit of gratitude from her.

"I know you won't enjoy this Pacifica, so I will try to enjoy it for both of us" Johnathon approached Pacifica as she struggled against his twin and his iron hold.

Without either of them noticing, she grabbed the bell Dipper gave her that noon and rang it in panic at what the lunatics would do to her.

The twin covered her mouth with a chloroform soaked handkerchief, her panic grew exponentially as she erratically rang the bell, begging for Dippe to appear and rescue her.

Before she lost consciousness, the door to her room bursted open revealing Dipper.

In her excitement she inhaled a lot of the chloroform and fell unconscious, with a faint smile on her lips.

Dipper looked at both men with a blank expression "would you kindly release Lady Pacifica and leave the premises?" Both looked at each other before laughing at what he said.

"And who are you to make us leave? In case you're either regarded or more stupid than you look we have a hostage as well as a gun. Now leave before I blow you a new breathing hole!"

"Are you stupid, boy, do you even know _what_ I am? I am the monster the crawls under your bed, I am the shadow that lives in your peripheral vision, I am going to make you feel he-" Johnathon shot Dipper in the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Yeah right" he looked at Pacifica and felt his pants become too tight for him, before he could make any indecent moves towards her, he heard something that made his blood freeze.

He heard someone laugh, it was barely noticeable but the laughter was still there. He turned around, hoping there would be no more interventions but saw something that didn't made sense.

The shot man had a grin on his lips, he started to laugh louder as the blood around him started to enter his body. The man he shot started to cackle as he stumbled and fell, trying to get as far as possible from him.

"Did you honestly believed a _gun_ would kill **me**? How. . . pathetic" Dipper's skin started to turn a charcoal black as he rose from the floor "people always use guns to solve their problems. I tried to be civil, I tried to be educated, but if you don't understand reason then I will treat you like the animal you are!"

"Now" Dipper's voice changed as his body started to emanate smoke. it was like if his voice was muffled by gravel "let me show you what **hell truly looks like**"

Back to the review thingamajig

bigmike33321: Is this more Full Metal Alchamest or Black Butler? Because it's starting to sound like the latter :p

Sadly, I don't know what black butler is, but I'm pretty sure Dipper and co. aren't like them at all. Sorry

WarerMelon534: Still loving this and loving it more each time I read a chapter can't wait man If you can write Fanfics or in my way of saying it "Gold" then I can't wait to read more stories you make Remember REALITY IS AN ILUSION BUY GOD BYE

I am very glad that you are enjoying this story, sadly, I won't be making another story until I've finished this one. And by the way, I don't write gold, I write platinum (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)

I give special thanks to bigmike33321 and The madman Poet for being the new followers of this story.

Another special thanks to VictorTheOmega and bigmike33321 for favoriting this story.


	6. The Caress, The Decision and The Payback

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 4 The Caress, The Cruel Decision and The Payback**_

Pacifica started to stir on the bed she was sleeping in, memories and flashes of what almost happened to her haunted her mind. She woke up in a panic, her heart was beating very fast and cold sweat covered her body.

She frantically eyed the room she was in. Wood made the most of the floor, walls and ceiling, a lonely bookshelf was against a corner of the room and some chairs were in front of what looked to be a coffee table. The only thing that calmed her down was the sleeping form of Dipper.

He was sitting in a chair, snoring as he used the coffee table like platform for the upper part of this body. He stirred a little and mumbled something about not wanting to go to school before he continued snoring again.

Needing some comfort, Pacifica rose from the bed and approached Dipper. She was surprised to see Dipper's choice of pajamas.

The pajamas was a fluffy white shirt and a pair of beige pajama pants that covered both legs completely.

"Dipper, Dipper please wake up" Pacifica whispered to Dipper's ear but he didn't woke up, he just moved his head and continued sleeping.

Pacifica stared at him, trying to find a way to wake him up without harming or bothering him. A hand approached his face, she was going to close his nose and force him to wake up.

"I am awake, you know" Dipper spoke with his eyes still closed, it was like he was waiting for her to do something.

He opened his eyes and rose from the seat he was in, stretching his back made many bones on it crack and pop. After that he looked at Pacifica and instantly got worried at seeing her cry.

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" he approached her with a concerned look on his face, but before he could speak again, Pacifica hugged him with all her strength as she sobbed on his chest.

"They were going to rape me Dipper, they. . were going to r-rape me" Dipper guided her as he slowly walked towards his bed _"they'll get what's coming to them"_

He hated when people made his Angel cry, mainly because he doesn't know how to make her stop crying. Not knowing what to do to calm her down, he started to caress her hair with a hand "they won't be coming back, I promise"

Pacifica did something that caught Dipper completely by surprise, she grabbed his head and kissed him in the lips, she didn't knew or cared why she kissed him. It could be the wreck she is, the rape attempt she managed to survive without losing her innocence, or the need for affection that she craved.

Dipper closed his eyes, but not in pleasure at feeling the kiss of his Angel. He closed his eyes because right then he made an oath to himself that no harm would ever come to her. She won't have tears to shed for he will protect her from tragedy, no injuries will scar her skin for he will protect her from all harm, her heart will never go blue for he will show her the fine and trivial pleasures of life.

He could clearly hear her laboured breathing as she tried to fight back the memories of what could've happened if he hadn't saved her from Johnathon and his twin. Dipper could feel his blood boil, seeing his Angel in such a predicament made him lust for the death of both men, but he couldn't kill them. Because people would start whispering gossip about last nights gala, and if by some reason someone would point a finger at him, his secret could be revealed.

Gently breaking the kiss, Dipper raised her head using a hand under her chin "follow me" startled, confused and still aching the affection Dipper gave her, she nodded but didn't let him go from her delicate and scared grasp.

Both walked towards the bookshelf. Dipper moved a book from the highest counter, the bookshelf gave a faint 'click' sound as it split it two, the dark corridor seems to go on forever but Dipper seemed to know where it led since he entered with a confident pace.

The bookshelf closed when both entered the dark corridor "don't worry, we're going to meet. . . someone" looking at the faint outline of his smile made her relax enough to actually move for herself.

It seems that he corridor wasn't as long as she thought it was, it looked long because it was pitch black dark, not eternally long.

At the end of the corridor there was tall and oppressive metallic door with two thick metal bars that made it seem impossible for anyone to open the door from the inside.

"Remember the men who tried to rape you" Dipper's voice was cold, harsh and unforgiving. Very different from his calm, relaxed and soothing tone.

She trembled as she nodded "then I have two gifts for you" the evil, almost bloodthirsty glee on his lips made it obvious who were behind that door.

Dipper grabbed the handles of the bars and with no effort he moved them aside, it was like if he was pushing air. The door slowly opened and a stench of a sterile room permeated the corridor. It reminded her when she visited a hospital when she got sick.

The room was huge, it had many cells with pristine metal bars, everything was sparkling clean and smelled very clean. The only thing that almost made her shriek was the two striped men that were chained to a wall.

Both were facing the wall as the chains forced them to face the wall as well as to stand. The only piece of clothing they had were their underwear that barely hanged on their skin.

Besides both men were countless utensils. Hammers, pincers, nails, whips, batons, knives, it was a plethora of utensils that were neatly put on polished metal tables.

"It seems that they have their fingers deep into the cops pie, we can't put them behind bars unless we have an audio record of them admitting what they wanted to do to you yesterday"

Pacifica could barely control the rage that was building inside of her, she ran towards Johnathon and grabbed a large hunting knife. Just as she was about to cut the pig in two, a warm yet firm hold prevented her from attacking him.

"LET ME GO! THIS PIG ALMOST RAPED ME!" Dipper didn't respond to her, he just held her firmly in his arms as her anger welled up to sorrow and despair.

"W-why?" She sobbed in his arms "why won't you let me kill him?" She hugged Dipper as her sobs soaked his chest with tears.

"Because if you do, then you won't be able to forgive yourself. I don't want you to become like them. I am the Head Butler of your family, I won't let you walk the same path they walk. _I_ brought **you** here to decide what _I_ will do to **them**. Regardless of what you think of me, I have blood on my hands, and I won't let you have blood on yours"

Dipper bowed at Pacifica the same way a knight bows down to his king and queen "I am your servant and you are my mistress. As the future head of this house, it is your decision how handle those who dare rise against you. I am merely a tool that obeys your orders"

"Tell me your orders my Mistress, and I shall paint the walls with their blood" Dipper looked intently at her eyes, both showed that he was more than dead inside. His eyes became dull, hollow and empty. He suddenly looked very old and frail, like if he just aged decades in a matter of seconds.

She knew he was right, regardless of how much she wanted to kill both men she didn't had the guts to do so without walking the same path they did. She didn't wanted to have blood on her hands, but Dipper was more than willing to hurt them in way she couldn't even imagine. In the end, Dipper's voice overcame her lust for revenge.

"I don't want you to hurt them, I want you to make them feel hell. Make them squeal like the pigs they are, show them the same mercy they showed me. I don't care if you kill them, just. Are sure they can't hurt more women after you're done"

Dipper pounded his right hand on his chest "if that is your wish my Mistress, then I shall obey"

She walked towards the door and left the room, never looking back. A faint smile and a not so faint blush decorated her face as she walked through the dark corridor. As she reached the end of it, a faint click was heard and the bookshelf opened.

Review answering time

Demon king Earnie: keep it up. Dipper is a badass can't wait to see him torch them to a bloody mess. I am enjoying the story and hope to see more. I have a feeling there is a plot twist somewhere hehehe. I'm fired up!

Torch them? I don't think my Dipper is that messy. Remember, the best ones to inflict harm are those who know how to treat the wounds, just to make them suffer even more

6fingerednere:Ahhhh stuff is getting real! Oh my gosh, though. I nearly screamed when they started singing Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco. I can only imagine how awesome that would sound... But anyway, awesome chapter, I can't wait for more!

Actually, I got my inspiration for that entire chapter by hearing in loop that song

Bigmike33321: Black Butler is an anime about a demon who has a contract with a young earl named Ceiel. The paramiters of the conteract say that he is to do everything the earl says, thus being a butler, and hes a demon. Its on Netflix, you should watch it. It's really good.

I don't have Netflix, sorry, but I'll watch some parts on youtube I guess. University can be a bitch you know

Bobbathefett1: Plot twist dipper is ghost rider

Actually Dipper's homunculus form is similar to Greed's Ultimate Shield form

Authors note/request: so here's the deal. I will write a torture episode today or tomorrow, but it depends on how many reviews I get. I don't want reviews saying "torture them" and bla bla bla, I want _ideas_ from **all of you**. Imagine what does it feel to be helpless as people stronger than you destroy your innocence in the most cruel of ways, and now imagine that you decide how will they suffer.

The most painful ideas will be used for the next episode, but even if the ideas aren't that painful I can imagine many torture questioning methods by my own.


	7. The Duplicates, The Pig and The Sister

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 4 The Duplicates, The Pig and The Sister**_

This chapter is in Dipper's POV, this chapter is very detailed on topics not suited for minors, reader discretion is advised. I might have to put the rating to M, just for the content of this chapter

I approached the man who almost did the unthinkable and unforgivable to my beloved Angel. The man was a handsome fellow, he had no scars or injuries in his skin. He had a decent muscle build as well as a buff looking chest, it seems he takes good care of his body.

I approached an operating table and grabbed a small scalpel, it is very hard to torture people when it's a one man team after all.

Unlike the rest of my family, I am be most suited to overwhelm the enemy. Each of us has an ability or, as humans call it a _talent_. My talent is to repair any and all damage my body whistands. It might not make sense, since my family can also regenerate from all injuries, but I perfected my healing talent and made it **extra special**.

Each time I suffer damage enough to bleed or lose some of my biomass, I can influence that piece of myself into regenerating and forming another me, I am similar to an amoeba in that regard. The more you injury me, the more I become.

As a side effect of my healing, my body emanates a tremendous amount of heat. I can be hot enough to even start a wildfire or melt metal.

That's why Baron calls me Legion, and the name suits me well.

The blood that leaked from my wounds already formed four more of myself. All of me is ready to make our Mistress's will a reality.

Two of me unlocked the chains that held the man to the wall, since he's been standing for. . . damn it! I forgot for how long.

Still, he fell with on the floor making a meaty plop. Oh! Now I remember, he's been standing for twelve hours, silly me.

My two me grabbed him by the hands and dragged him into a security chair, you know, those chairs where they put the people they're going to fry in the electric chair.

He was too exhausted to complain as I fastened all the locks on his body.

"Are you awake?" I asked the man as I poked him with a sharpened blade "no? Well no worry, I'll wake you up in a jiffy" another me grabbed a small insulin syringe that confined my blood. I don't want to kill him, I want to make him squeal like the pig he is.

The other me infected my blood into an arm, this way I can repair all the damage I do to him with just a thought. Two other me grabbed an operating table with my instruments.

I eyed them with a scrutinising look, I ended up choosing a small painting brush.

"Dipper, could you put Der Freischütz for me" I told another me as I nodded. I never liked hearing the screams of the people I torture, it's so repetitive and frustrating to hear them shout the same incoherent nonsense all the time.

I dipped the paintbrush in some water until it was completely soaked. I then proceeded to soak the man's genitals with it, after all the torture I have in mind for him is rather silly, but excruciatingly painful.

After his genitals were completely soaked, I started to apply common salt on them.

Once it was finished I told my other me's to prepare a small table for our 'guest' they understood what I had planned for him and smirked.

The table was barely two feet in height, it also had bindings that would make it impossible for him to escape the table.

I dragged the man by the hair until I shoved him into the table, my other me's started to put the bindings in place. His arms, chest, legs, feet, hands and neck were restrained.

"So, Johnathon, I've noticed you like to sexually abuse other young women. Let me take care of that problem for you" the faint sound of clopping echoed inside the room as a baby cow approached my 'guest'

"Did you knew that many farm animals _really_ like the taste of salt in their food?" A frighten realisation appeared on his face as he realised what I meant.

"Let me show you how much they love salt" the animal was let loose from the chain on its neck and approached my guests genitals.

Everything was quiet for the first second or two, the I started to hear how the cow started to chew his genitals. Have you ever chewed something gooey with your mouth open? It's an indistinguishable sound, just chew some bubblegum with your mouth open.

That's the noise the cow did, but instead of making the gooey noise, it sounded like if his testicles and peanus were being broken over and over again by the animals mouth.

All of I started closed our eyes and could hear an exquisite symphony of agonising muffled screams as he begged for the suffering to stop. The noise was almost euphoric to all of me.

Sadly, the animal has consumed all of the salt on his genitals. Impressive, it seems that he didn't even bleed.

"That was so fun that I have another fun idea" if it wasn't for my blood in his body, he would've died by shock by now.

"Let's change the song, how about Virus by Beethoven" another one of me nodded and played this fast paced song.

I approached another operating table, this one had many small golden cables along with many car batteries "shocking isn't it?" I joked with my guest as he squirmed the same way my Angel did under his twins grasp.

I grabbed a bundle of cables and started to pierce his skin with them. The armpits, groin, legs, chest and feet had many incisures for the cables.

"Here's a small lesson in metallurgy for you, did you knew that gold is an electric conductor that twice as effect that copper? I wonder how does it feel having thirty thousand volts of electricity flowing into your body"

I started to put the beginning of the cables into the car batteries. I swear I could smell his muscles starting to fry under his skin all the way from here, mmm tasty.

He started to spasm his body contorted in absolute agony. His once alabaster skin was starting to turn black as the heat fried him from the inside. He looked funny like this, it was like watching a fish beg you to be put back on the water. He was flapping just like that.

Sadly. . . well, sad for him, his body couldn't take much more heat and ignited. The smell of his burning flesh made my mouth water, fortunately I don't eat shit like him, imagine the favour blegh.

My healing factor was fighting the intense damage the fire and electricity were delivering to his body. It was funny to watch this pig of a man like this.

The batteries couldn't take much more and exploded all over the place, I think the corrosive liquid landed on his eyes as well.

I watched his blackened flesh be repaired one last time as the fire subsided and disappeared.

Now was the time to give him some hope "would you like the suffering to stop, sir Johnathon?" I asked as I approached the still alive burned man. Sadly he couldn't verbally respond to me, the fire turned his tongue into a bubbling grease that hasn't repaired fully.

He tried to nod at me, but his muscles and skin were so burned that his lower jaw fell to the floor "I want a confession from you, confess to this camera that you tried to rape Pacifica Northwest and I'll let you go"

He stared in shock at his blackened jaw as it turned to dust in front of him, I focused the healing factor I gave him so all the damage done would be fixed in full.

He nodded quickly at my demands, sadly for him my Mistress never told me to let him go.

Another me approached us with a video camera and a blank piece of paper under the camera.

"You'll do a video admitting that you wanted rape Pacifica Northwest as well as a written confession of you admitting to that crime, once you've done that I'll let you go"

He was guided by another me into an interrogation room, leaving me to my own as I wondered why was the twin so quiet and unresponsive.

I think he's just as much as a victim as my Angel. The only thing odd I noticed about him was some faint marks around his breasts. . . unless his.

Oh god, no. Please no, anything but that.

I ran as fast as I could towards Johnathon's twin, I had to be 100% sure that what I suspected was true.

He looked to be much slimmer than Johnathon regarding his muscle mass, his features were also less aggressive and imposing as his. And the fingers were less thicker than Johanthon's as well.

I approached him with avid attention, trying to spot any other abnormalities in his body. What I was about to do is very risky but if I am correct then I could save a life.

I grabbed a large catheter and slowly inserted it into a large vein in my arm, I allowed a pint of blood to be accumulated in a blood donation bag. I found him unconscious against the wall, I detached the locks that held him against the wall and carried him into a large bed nearby.

I inserted a smaller catheter into her arm and allowed my blood to flow into him. The effects of my healing factor were immediate on the body.

The breasts got bigger, with a circular shape. The face lost its blocky appearance and gained a more feminine look.

That **bastard**, this wasn't a man at _**all**_, this was his twin sister!

Review time!

CookYllen: Oh my gosh. That was so intense. Dark, Lust, Revenge, Dipper in a suit... I love it. Makes my imagination... psychotic. Haha

I am very glad that you're enjoying even the dark parts of the story, I hope you enjoyed the way I tortured Johnathon.

6fingerednerd: Yaaaayyyy! Torture is always fun to write, and I hope you have a great time doing it! My ideas:

-have Dipper remove all of their non-vital organs, in the most painful ways of course  
-acid. Lots and lots of acid  
-maybe some mental or emotional torture  
-multiple small incisions, that are in such places that cause them to hurt alot, but have him bleed out slowly  
-removing of nails and digits  
That is all! This will be good!

I used your third and fourth idea, I hope I've met your expectations for their suffering.

WaterMelon534: Holy Crap dude that was dark... I liked it :I But anyway That was cool surprised that dipper showed Pacifica that That was cray I can't wait to read more I have no ideas about torture and I can't wait to see what people have in mind! :D

You think **that** was dark? Then I bet you to read this chapter without cringing at what happened to Johnathon.

One last word for all of you: Cliffhanger!


	8. The Devil, The Deal and The Bathtub

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 4 The Devil, The Deal and The Bathtub**_

In this chapter imagine that Bill Cipher has the same voice as Pegasus from Yu-GI-Oh.

Dipper couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had Johnathon's twin sister tied to a table, what type of a man would force a sex change surgery to his own sister? Dipper could understand the rape attempt, but _this_?

No, Johnathon deserved the worst punishment Dipper and his family could deliver. But before the summoning could take place, Dipper needed the girl out of this room.

"Dipper, come here please" the Duplicates and Dipper had a mental connection since all the Duplicates come from Dipper.

"I'll take her to our room, a set of clothes would be nice don't you think?" Dipper nodded and the Duplicate carried the sleeping girl bridal style towards the only door leading outside the sterile room.

Dipper grabbed a polaroid camera he used to remember who he has tortrued, but the photo was going to serve a different purpose this time.

A Duplicate forcefully grabbed Johnathon's face and made him look at the camera, Dipper snapped a photo and left the room. He shook the polaroid photo to make the content reveal itself quicker.

By the time he left the man, the other Duplicates were already drawing the summoning circle.

A very large white circle was drawn in the middle of the room. A Triangle was drawn inside the circle, it's tips touching the circle as another Duplicate made an eye in the middle of the triangle. Odd symbols were drawn inside and outside the circle, in order to contain the magic of the being that Dipper was about to summon.

Once it was all drawn, Dipper laid the picture on top of the eye and walked outside the circle before he could start his summoning.

"Ego dico super Totus Vigilo Oculus, perfigo animus autem impius quod purgo viscus autem scelestus. Rector vestri proeliator ut terra illorum quisnam pulvis nostrum abbas quod spill cruor of reproba quod falsidicus filiolus"

The outline of the circle started to grow an eerie blue and white light as the wind started to swirl around the summoning circle.

"Pro cruor of sanctus est effundetur in vomica terra ut Atrum Hircus Baphomet crudus super ara, temerarius lacuna of vates nuntius ut is rector nos ut Niveus Regnum"

The inner triangle started to glow with an intense light that seemed to swallow everything inside the triangle.

"Huic ego precor in vestri palma, pro nos es ovis vacuus a upilio opilio quod vacuus vestri regimen nos mos tantum opportunus eternus imprecatio. Rector nos unto Niveus Urbs quod forever magis vadum nos exsisto in debitum"

The eye inside the triangle bursted into a white flame that was heating the very air of the room, it was like the air itself was burning with all the fury of a sun.

"Tamen indulgeo qui have orator obviam Senior, pro nos es ignarus liberi in vestri presentia. Vindico nos insquequo nostrum viscus est teared ex nostrum bones , pello pepulli pulsum nos per totus patientia dignus a sinner insquequo unus dies nos can penetro Niveus Regnum"

Between the raging wind, the intense light and the scalding heat it was impossible for the room to sustain much more of this type of damage.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. The howling winds were gone, the burning sensation when breathing was gone. Even the humming of the light vanished.

Instead, there was the sound of running water and a man singing.

In the center of the summoning circle was a large white bathtub with a naked man inside "I'm a little teapot short and stout this is my handle this is my pot, when I get all steamed up your hear me shout. And pour all the tea out"

The man stopped singing as he noticed something "wait a second, this isn't my house. Where am I and what is that smell?" He turned off the water and sniffed the air.

"I know that smell. . . or at least I think I do. Is there another dead goat in my room again?" He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself "no, since this isn't my house there can't be a goat in my room. . . at least I hope not" he shrugged and continued drying himself from the water.

Dipper has to wait patiently until his _guest_ would notice him or a Duplicate in the room "the only thing weird" the man in the shower continued talking out loud "is that I have a strong sensation of someone staring at my ass cheeks"

The man turned around and saw Dipper waiting for him outside the summoning circle "Ah, Dipper boy, how are you" he stepped outside the bathtub and approached Dipper with a friendly face.

"I'm fine Bill, would you mind putting some clothes on?" Dipper always had the worst of luck when summoning Bill Cipher from his realm of existence.

"But I like to feel the breeze in my testicles" Bill whined as he pouted at Dipper "I invited you here for-" Bill chuckled at Dipper.

"Oh Dipper boy, I know why you summoned me here. After all, I know lots of things" Bill snapped his fingers and a suit appeared aside of him.

"So, tell me Dipper boy, what must I do to get my gift?" The pants and jacket pulled themselves towards Bills' body and quickly adjusted themselves to his body.

"It's more of an exchange really, you promise me something and I'll give you your present"

Bill clapped his hands in glee as a red and golden chair appeared below him, taking a seat Bill summoned a matching tea table with a teapot and a small platter filled with assorted cookies "would you like to have a seat, Dipper boy?" Bill asked him as he poured a bit of Earl Grey into a teacup

"No thank you" Bill shrugged with a smile as he dipped his chocolate cookie into the tea "suit yourself" he gave a small bite to the cookie and looked at Dipper.

"Here's the deal Bill, if you accept two small terms I will not only give you your gift, but I'll also give you permission to enter this house whenever you like"

Bill smiled with closed eyes at hearing his proposal "my, your generosity is surprising Dipper boy. Fine, name your terms" Bill hunted for another chocolate cookie in the platter as he waited for Dipper to speak his terms

"My first term is that I need you to erase from everyone's memory the existence of Johnathon von Schneider, except from his sister and Pacifica Northwest. My second term is that you must protect at all costs his sister from anyone who wants to harm her"

Bill looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow "is that all? Huh, I thought it was going to be harder for me to get my gift" Bill shrugged again and snapped his fingers twice.

"Done, everyone who's met at some point Johnathon Von Schneider has instead a strange memory of a dancing gorilla wearing a tutu as and a top hat, just in case. Jenny has now my mark, whenever she feels threatened or the mark detects danger I will appear and save the day. . . or maybe screw the day! Does it really matter?"

Bill rose from his seat as the chair, table and platter disappeared "now, Dipper boy, where's my present?"

The muffled screaming of Johnathon made Bill feel his pants a bit too tight "I'll handle it from here. Bill snapped his fingers and a fluffy pink dog collar appeared under Johnathons' neck, the name tag said "Chewbacca"

Dipper eyed the name tag with a raised eyebrow "I love the Star Wars movies. Come along my dear Chewbacca, let's go home"

Bill snapped his fingers and both left this realm of existence, one more permanently than the other.

"Why does it have to be so awkward a when I summon him?"

Review time

6fingeredned:Ahhhh yes! That was absolutely lovely! You my friend, are great at writing torture! You should definitely write more of that! Thank you for using some of my ideas as well! The way you wrote them was fantastic!

I don't know how should I feel about this review. . . but I am definitely glad you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as his suffering. Bastard deserved it.

CookYllen: So... the girl is attracted to Pacifica too? Like.. a lesbian girl?

One word for you: no

WaterMelon534: Okay I was reading the chapter instead of cringing I kinda smiled and laughed No kidding around I did every one in my house thought I was insane (Maybe I am) But yeah... I enjoyed this and can't wait for more mmm... Entertainment :) Still got no criticism I love this stuff!

Just like the first review, I don't know how to feel about this review. But if the previous chapter made you smile and laugh, then I hope this one makes you cry from now hard you're laughing.

The story has new followers!: Hidingmangos, Ryokoichi, PunkR0CK Rachel, The Muffin Who Eats Cake and misscakerella

Good news everybody! Has 1,822 views and counting! It might not seem much to other authors in this web page, but to me this is a new record.

Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, favoriting and enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing and reading the reviews you give me.

Oh, and before I forget, here's the english translation of Dipper's summoning chant

I call upon the All Seeing Eye, pierce the souls of the sinful and cleanse the flesh of the wicked. Guide your warriors into the land of those who aren't our fathers and spill the blood of the false and lying gods.

For the blood of the holy is spilled in the cursed land as the Dark Goat Baphomet bleeds upon the altar, heed the words of the prophets messiah as she guides us to the White Kingdom.

But forgive those who speak against our Lord, for we are ignorant children at your presence. Tear our muscles away with all the fury a sinner deserves, as we pray for your forgiveness in our silent suffering.


	9. The Uninvited Guest

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 9 The Uninvited Guest**_

Pacifica was flustered with what she did with Dipper. Pacifica Elise Northwest just kissed a _servant_ of the **house**. Oh the scandal her father would make if he ever found out about that incident between them.

He would most likely get furious and maybe fire him, or _worse_ see it that Dipper couldn't work _**again**_.

She tried her best not to sob at the realisation of what she did when she kissed Dipper, but it felt wonderful to have someone who doesn't judge you at every corner. Someone you can trust and confide when you need support or just someone to call a friend, someone who respects you for who you are, not what you have.

A slightly loud knock was heard from her bedrooms door, it sounded urgent like if someone was caught betraying her father. . . Oh no! Dipper!

She ran towards the door and saw a servant of the house with a shocked expression on her face "m-miss Pa-Pacifica, your father wants you on his office r-right away" the maid stammered at seeing how distraught she looked. It didn't mattered to her as she ran towards the main office of her father.

Not caring what her father thought anymore, Pacifica opened the door with a bang as she ran into the office. Her father wasn't startled when she entered the room, in fact he looked deep in thought.

Before he addressed her he massaged his temples with both hands "Pacifica, please have a seat" in her panic she didn't noticed Dipper sitting in a chair nearby the desk.

He looked dead inside as his eyes showed no emotion, he didn't even looked at her. He looked directly at nothing with pale, glossy eyes.

Fearing the worst, Pacifica gulped and took a seat and prayed to anything that would hear her to prevent Dipper from leaving her all alone.

"Pacifica, I need **you** to tell _me_ the truth" despite his normal smugness and superiority complex, her fathers eyes were starting to become teary.

"Today as your mother and I had breakfast, Dipper informed me of something that requires my full attention. He showed me a video confession of Johnathon von Schneider's. . . " the tears finally became too many for the eyes to stop, even his voice began to waver and break "attempt of raping you" he cleared his eyes with a hand.

Like a broken dam the memories of what that _pig_ wanted to do to her strikes her as the haunting and mocking cackling echoed inside her head. The harsh feeling of his lips on hers as he stoled her first kiss, the rough sensation of his hands all over her body.

Just like her father, she too broke into sobs. But before the helplessness grew stronger, a hand was laid on her shoulder making her believe that the man that almost took her innocence was behind her. Without thinking, she turned around as quickly as she could manage and slapped with all her strength.

Dipper was surprised when his Angel slapped him in the face, the burning and stinging sensation of the handprint on his cheek injured his face a little. He became angry and depressed when that happened.

He was angry because now he knew the extent of the damage that Johnathon did to his Angel, he was depressed because his Angel had very little strength in her arms _"maybe I need to teach her how to punch"_

"It's just as you said Dipper, that _**bastard**_ abused my families dependency of his to get what he wanted from my daughter. I. . . must confess that I don't know what to do"

Regardless of how much Preston loved his daughter, he couldn't do nothing without a major repercussion towards him, his wife and most importantly, his daughter.

Not many people knew the dangerous game the rich life is. One uttered word, a bad move, a sign of weakness was like putting a bloody piece of meat in front of a white shark. Every rich and powerful person was nothing more than a vulture among vultures. Waiting for any sign to strike before their true nature could be revealed.

If he played his cards wrong in this deadly game among the rich, Preston could lose more than his life.

Dipper on the other hand didn't exist on any documents of any type and sort. Preston tried to get his hands on his birth certificate but was surprised there wasn't a birth certificate with his name. No medical bills, driving license, debts, properties, college degrees, passport, visa, there was no documentation that proved the man sitting in front of him even existed.

The only documentation that Preston could get was a signed contract Dipper signed at the Venetian casino and hotel. . . but that was fifty years ago.

Dipper, for the first time since he was called into his office rose from his seat and spoke to him "I have just received some news regarding the incident with Lady Pacifica's incident with Sir Johnathon von Schneider, it seems that he's under the custody of an. . . old friend of mine. Meantime Sir Johnathon is under my friends supervision, he won't be able to leave the estate, let alone bother you, your daughter or the Northwest Family ever again"

Meantime Dipper spoke, Pacifica couldn't help but notice how cold and distant he sounded. It made her believe that he hated her now for slapping him in the face with all her strength. She could still see the red imprint of her hand in his right cheek.

Preston spoke again but this time his voice was more calm "how do I know your _friend_ is reliable in these type of situations Dipper? For all I know, _he_ could be the one **behind** the rape attempt, not Johnathon"

Even if it was for an instant, Pacifica felt something change within Dipper. She eyes his right hand that was near his pocket, the pink skin turned a charcoal black and in a blink of an eye it turned back to its normal colour. She even swore she saw smoke coming from his hand.

Without even asking Preston, Dipper grabbed a cellphone on a pocket in his jacket. He typed a number and put it on his ear "Hello? Is Bill available right now?" Preston's eyes widen once he figured out who Dipper was calling "hello Bill, it's me Dipper. I have someone who's questioning the validity of your services regarding sir Johnathon von Schneider, would you mind coming here and explain how serious you take these type of businesses?"

Before Preston could retort, a faint knocking came behind the door making Preston feel like if his blood was now ice cold.

The knocking became a slam as a small boot kicked the door out of its hinges. The man was wearing a black jacket and a yellow and white vest under it, a small black top hat sat on top his blonde messy hair and his left eye was covered by an eyepatch.

Even as his leg returned back to a normal position, the mischievous toothy smile didn't fade and he stared with a crazy eye at Preston.

"Heeeres Billy!"

Review time!

6fingerednerd: Haha, Bill is hilarious isn't he? I love him; he's too funny. That summoning is super dark too. What exactly was Dipper doing? Was he, like, worshiping Bill? Or something? And what was Billy's "gift"? Sorry for all of the questions this time.

Hehe, I'm sorry about my last review too. I just went a bit crazy. I love reading (and writing) gory stuff, so I just loved those torture scenes. Hope I didn't come across as a sociopath.

Love this story! Can't wait till there's more!

I appreciate your enthusiasm and I'll answer some questions, but not all since it will spoil some future parts of the story.

Regarding the summoning chant, I decided to make the words used to summon Bill a bit more interesting.

Billy's gift was Johnathon's existence, since now only 3 people know of his existence, Bill can do anything he wants to Johnathon.

I don't mind answering your questions fingerednerd and no, you are far to sane to be labeled as a sociopath

WaterMelon534: In the end I was crying just like you said and wtf is with bill is he kinky or something and the fetish star wars god that was funny I love this soooo much I'm so glad That I'm sticking with this story I love it oh so much!(Kinky star wars Bill's fetish, am I right) Wll can't wait for more! :D Entertainment!

I am glad I made you laugh that much, and of course Bill Cipher is kinky and slightly crazy, but hey! If you have the powers that could label you a God I believe you have the right to become crazy and kinky

There's a new follower for this story: Sophie54321

Notes: I am terribly sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but I am currently in my final exam week and I am working with a good friend of my Gunslingers-White-Rose on a new story we're making


	10. The Ultimate Decision And The Change

**THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI**

_**Episode 10 The Ultimate Decision And The Change**_

Bill took a deep breathe before speaking "I apologise, I got excited for a second there" he readjusted his golden checkered tie and looked with his half lidded eye at Pacifica "well well well, if it isn't the Lady of the moment, Miss Pacifica I presume"

Despite his slim appearance, Bill suddenly appeared at her side with one of her hands on his. He bowed and gave a faint kiss to her hand "it's a pleasure to finally meet the main _and_ only heir of the Northwest fortune in person" Bill looked up at the look Dipper was giving him and was more than surprised at the hate filled look the butler was giving him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me" Bill shrugged which a cocky grin on his lips before taking a seat on a nearby chair "so, what's this problem you have, Preston? I mean, it isn't _**normal**_ that someone of _your_ caliber describe **me**, of all people, as a _**rapist**_"

Despite the serious accusation, Bill was relaxed and calm, he even ignored the evil eye Preston was giving him. Preston couldn't take any longer and his patience broke into pieces.

Preston's hand launched right into Bills' neck, but before it could reach it Dipper intercepted by grabbing hold of his wrist "I can't let you do that sir" to say that Preston was surprised would've been quite the understatement. The shocked expression on both Preston and Pacifica's face spoke a lot of how surprised and shocked they were at seeing Dipper, their butler, betray them in such a way.

"You're just as quick as always Dipper boy" Bill looked at Preston with an amused look "I'm glad to know that your reflexes haven't dulled a bit"

"Dipper! What's the meaning of this!" Preston roared at Dipper and Bill. Dipper still had the glossy look on his eyes and the vacant expression he had was still there as well "there is no meaning to what I'm doing, I am just doing my duty of protecting and serving the Northwest _Family_, think for a second Sir. You have a lot more to lose than to gain in this circumstance.

You can get rid of me permanently and attack Sir Bill Cipher with all your justified anger, but in retaliation Sir Bill will contact the authorities and put you in jail for attacking him under a 'false accusation' with no proof on what you're saying is true.

But, if you **allow** Sir Bill and I to **help** _you_, we will _guarantee_ that Sir Johnathon will _**never **_leave his holding cell _**and **_gain the upper hand on Sir Johnathon's family **permanently**"

Preston closed his eyes and took a very deep breath, and deeply mediated what he could gain and lose if he let his emotions cloud his judgement in this dire situation "you are the head of the Northwest Family, Sir Preston, you must overcome this obstacle just like your father and your father's father. You are a Northwest, Sir Preston and it's time for the Northwest to gain yet **another** asset"

Preston's eyes widen at the thought of finally being free from the Schneider Family once and for all.

"Alright, I will allow you two to help me **this** time but if either of you fail I will _personally_ deal with both of you" Bill gently clapped his hands as he smiled at Preston "oh my, I never thought you _swing that way _Preston my dear, but if that's your **sexual preference** then I guess I can oblige"

Not caring for an answer, Bill rose from his seat and left the room while humming a cheerful tune to himself.

"I apologise for Sir Cipher's behaviour, Sir Preston, he never took anything seriously but he always does his end of all bargains and deals he does with others; but if you will excuse me I have to make some arrangements in order for me to handle the new situation at hand"

Dipper bowed at Preston, but when he bowed at Pacifica he gave her a smile as well as a wink before leaving the room.

Confused, flustered and relieved, Pacifica left the room as well and followed closely Dipper as he walked towards his room "Dipper! Please let me explain!" Her emotional disarray was making her act erratically but she wanted, no she _**needed**_ to know if he was alright.

Dipper gently stopped walking and turned his head around, the same gentle smile was on his lips the day he entered her room, his eyes didn't showed any malice nor anger at her for what she did minut s ago "explain what, exactly?"

The question he made startled her enough to make her question herself what was there to explain to him, apparently he forgave her for the slap.

"It was expected for you to act in such a way, Pacifica, it is I that must apologise for startling you in such a manner" the teasing smile and playful eyes Dipper had made it obvious that he was joshing Pacifica.

"And for you information, that slap you gave me was disappointing" Pacifica's eyes widen with shock at what he just said to her.

"Your punches, or slaps in this case don't carry much of an 'oomph', it isn't practical for someone of your caliber and standard to not know how to defend herself. No wonder you got kidnapped so easily, but I don't mean to offend you, I am just saying that you need to know how to punch and kick properly against your assailants, aggressors and attackers without my help or assistance. One day I won't be able to protect you from your assailants since I won't be able to touch them because I'll go to jail should I do that, but if _you _defend yourself against them they won't be able to do anything against you since you will stand at the same ground they do. But in the end, the decision is yours and yours alone to make and I, as always will accept and help you with your decision"

Dipper, as usual was right, Pacifica couldn't be a defenseless kitten at the hands of others, she needed to learn how to defend herself and she knew who would be the best instructor for her.

"I am sick of being helpless and defenceless against those who abuse their power against me and my family, I am a Northwest not some poor, ignorant child who doesn't know better. I would like for you, Dipper, to teach and train me on how to defend myself"

Dipper looked at Pacifica with an amused expression "if that is your decision, the. I'll gladly oblige"

**Reviews and stuff time!**

New follower: Or-lan-do626

No new favourites

WaterMwlon534:YAAAAY the chapter was posted I can't wait for more and I can't wait to see what Bill and Dipper are going to do and how will preston act These are questions I want to know but besides that... I can't wait to read the next chapter and I wonder what Dipper is going to do with the sister person hmmm Servant? well good luck on the testing and stories! :D

Me: Did this chapter made you laugh?

6fingerednerd: Woah, stuffs gettin real! Thanks for answering my questions at all, by the way. Its much obliged Excited for another chapter!

Me: fortunately for you, the next chapter is a Q&amp;A

**Authors note**: the next chapter will be ENTIRELY dedicated to answer any and all questions you all have.

The only questions I can't answer (spoilers and stuff) are questions regarding Dipper and Bill's relationship, anything else is fair game


	11. Q&A 1

THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

Questions and Answers #1

Before I write any of the answers to the questions I'll like to give thanks to all of you guys and gals that have red this story and enjoyed the contents of it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for all of you.

So, without further, let the questions and and answers begin

AssassinX159: So I messed up with my chapter 10 review because I didn't add my questions so I hope you will see this one that has my questions for the chapter 11 Q&amp;A (new to the website, got confused, my bad) xD but yes, I would like to ask: Will Mabel play a major role at a later stage? And will other gravity falls characters such as Soos, Waddles, Robbie etc make any appearances? Keep up the awesome writing :D

It's okay Assassin, it took me a couple of months to get used to the site so no problem there area. Regarding the other characters, even though it's a bit of a spoiler, they will appear on the final chapters of this story and have a major role on the final climax of the story. I thank you for the kind words and I hope I can get more fans like you for my works.

WaterMelon534: Well this is cool and I have to agree with 6fingers thank you for answering our questions and I can't wait to read more from you it was worth the wait and I did chuckle a little at how bill came in and acted also will Dipper tell Pacifica what he is and what are Mable's powers? But besides those questions I want to say good luck on the next chapter and for you to know no matter what you write I will follow you to the ends of the earth and not in the CREEPY WAY NO NOT THAT WAY NEEEVVVEEEERRRRR!

:D Well Good luck

Me: unlike some authors (I guess) I am always willing to answer all questions (within reason) so that the stories I make are more easy to digest and understand/comprehend. Regarding her powers, well let's say that the title Mother Earth is a little bit self explanatory.

For any of you that want to know even more of the "The Rise" universe, here's my Skype name

David Schneider Junior and the profile pic I have is the same I have for this site, but if you're going to add me as a contact and want to chat (audio chat I mean) send me a PM on Skype before starting a chat.

Oh! And before I forget, I am having a bit of a problem with this story regarding how little questions you all have, not that I expected 10-20 reviews with questions, but I also didn't expected for only two of you guys/gals to have questions for me.

Anyhow, that either means that I write efficiently enough to prevent questions of that most of you guys aren't that interested/curious/intrigued by the story itself, if that's the case then please send me a message on either fanfiction or Skype with tips on how to improve my writing, because I have a long route before I reach the level I want to reach.


	12. The Unrequested Party

THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

Episode 11 The Unrequested Party And A Slight Explanation

After Dpper convinced Preston and his wife on leaving the Mansion with Bill so both could see the place where Johnathon was being held in for the foreseeable future.

And because of the fact that Preston and his wife weren't in the Mansion, meant that now Dipper was the person in charge of the Mansion until both came back. To put it in shorter words: Party!

"Pacifica, would you like to meet some of my friends and relatives?" He asked her while he served her a freshly boiled lobster with a slight cover of sour cream sprinkled with greenery. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "you're bringing your family here? Why?" While in most cases she would've called her father and fire the staff member who even dared suggest such a thing, she wouldn't admit this to her father but she was starting to develop feelings towards the young butler.

"Why do you think I convinced your father of leaving with Sir Bill to begin with, and as for the why, well I know most of your family and I believe it would be rather fair for me to introduce you to my family"

Her eyes widen with surprise at how cunning Dipper really is, in fact she couldn't help but to smile at what he had prepared for them to be alone without the interference of her parents.

"You planned this beforehand, didn't you?" she asked with a teasing smirk on her lips as she eyed the young butler in front of her "I don't know what you're talking about. . ." he responded with a smirk of his own as he took out his cellphone and dialed a number before leaving Pacifica to eat in peace.

"Hello Sirena, it seems that Sir Preston and his wife have left the house . . . yes, she's here and no, I won't let you have any fun without the Baron's permission. Instead of pouting Sirena you can bring your Harpies and play some music, who knows, maybe you can bleed dry a fool's bank account again. See you later? Sure I'll cook you that beverage you love so much"

One of the most interesting things about Dipper's 'family' is that none of the members is normal by any means; in fact all of the members are what some humans of old used to call homunculus. Each member was made by Bill Cipher many centuries ago in the case of the young ones and millenniums ago in case of the eldest.

Each member of the homunculi couldn't be made only of Bill's powers for the only thing he can't create is a soul, therefore Bill searched low and high for souls of humans that died with regret or an unfinished business that was so important to it, that it prevented it from leaving this plane and enter either heaven or hell.

Dipper, despite his young age, is one of the strongest of the homunculi's for his overwhelming ability and the intense heat he radiates whenever he pleases.

Shaking his head to break the trance, Dipper dialed yet another number.

"Hello Baron, it's me Legion. It seems that the Devil and the Moon have left the house; I am calling all of us for a small rendezvous to discuss how well each of our objectives is going. And yes Baron, I do have our Father's permission for this. I recommend bringing some of your Servants, there will be some big fish here and you can gain some contacts in the meanwhile. I await your arrival Baron"

Suddenly and without any warning, Dipper felt something very deep within his very being dragged away by a call. Having no option, Dipper obeyed and walked back towards the dining hall Pacifica was in.

Feeling mischievous, he used an ability of his family, each of the members of the homunculi have this innate ability that was granted by Bill when they were 'born'. They can disappear by altering summoning themselves wherever they leave their own mark on a place or a person.

Interestingly, each time any of them use this ability they permeate the air with the element or thing they resemble the most.

The moment he appeared behind Pacifica, he instantly knew he was screwed.

Cowering in fear in a corner was Jonathon's sister; her long platinum colored hair covered her face, her hands gripped very tightly the opposing shoulder as the nails threatened to pierce the skin. But the most disconcerting thing of this scene was the fact that both Pacifica and the terrified girl were holding back sobs.

"So, it seems you found out" Dipper spoke with a monotonous voice as he looked at Pacifica with an empty, emotionless gaze.

"W-What is g-going on here" Pacifica questioned Dipper as she tried her very best to understand why did Dipper kept this . . . this rapist secret from her.

"I demand to know what's going on right this instance!" Pacifica yelled at Dipper as tears left her eyes and streaked down her face.

"There's no need to shout, Lady Pacifica, we're inside the Mansion. As to what is going on, well, it's quite simple if you look at this with logic. After I sent Jonathon to be kept under Lord Bill's care, I noticed something odd about the other 'twin' it seems she was forced to go into a sex changing surgery at a very young age. Her body has almost countless marks of sexual abuse, there are scars in her breasts, legs and arms that show me that she was beaten badly at the hands of the abuser, most likely it was Sir Jonathon who did this. I decided to heal her wounds and help her make amends with you and your family.

In other words: I am helping a sexual abuse victim of god knows how many years of hardships at the hands of her brother and I am helping her recover from the horror of the abuse she went through. And for the same reason I can't harm any members of the Northwest family, I can't let you harm her"

Without even thinking, Pacifica rushed towards Dipper and punched him with all her strength in the face. She wasn't satisfied no kept on punching him, but each time she punched him she started to lose strength and her sobs were becoming a louder.

After a minute or so of hitting him, she collapsed on the floor as her heart couldn't take any more emotions.

Dipper's head was looking at the wall as he waited for more weak punches to assault him, but when no punch came he fixed all the damage done to his face. Dipper blinked and his eyes turned a crimson red as the redness of his skin was healed in an instant. Blinking again, his eyes returned back to their normal color.

He looked down at Pacifica with a raised eyebrow "why are women so sensitive?" He sighed and lowered himself, he stretched his arms and gently hugged her as she hugged him back and cried unto his shoulder.

He stayed quiet and didn't said a word nor made noise as she continued to cry, her cries were slowly growing less loud by the second "it seems she's tiring herself out"

After some few minutes of sobbing, Pacifica fell asleep with her head on Dipper's shoulder as her arms hugged him tightly against her body.

Dipper's cheeks blushed as he felt her breasts against his chest, his wide eyes seemed to want to leave their sockets "why me" Dipper whined as the breasts moved a little again a this chest.

Dipper focused on contacting one of his other selves so the other he could take care of the other young woman.

It seems that Dipper had some explaining to do. . .

I am terribly sorry for not writing sooner, but I've been very busy with school and my weekly presentations. And my muse isn't singing to me as much as before so my inspiration is running a bit low, but I hope this makes it up for all you guys and gals

Review answering time!

RedtheWolf2: Hi! I gotta say, I wish I found this fic much earlier, it's rather interesting. This is definitely one of those stories that make me question what will happen in future chapters and even guess (in a good way of course). As a writer, you are phenomenal. The storyline is engaging and makes me guess several things and you are wonderful about character perspectives, which can be difficult to do if you're not careful. I see very little writing mistakes which is great but occasionally I would see minor ones here and there but that's usually typical. Other than that, keep up the great work on this and I may keep an eye out for other of your fics.

Me: this is the best positive comment I've received so far, I am really glad that you think that I am a great writer/author, in fact if you have time I will like to share some ideas for future satires on the The Rise series.

Billy the great now 16: I like this. I think your writing is good. A lot better than most stuff on here. B Looking forward to the next chapter.

I am glad to know that you're enjoying this story

New followers: Azura Grlcz Saphire, Crossxx, GoGurl LovU4ever FKA GoGurl, Or-lan-do626, Parkjensen, RedtheWolf2, TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow &amp; maryam24ish.

New favourites: AssassinX159, Azura Grlcz Saphire, DC-Hannah Falls, GoGurl LovU4ever FKA GoGurl, Lanx Borealis, Or-lan-do626, Parkjensen, The Coordinator, The Silver Bandit &amp; billy the great now 16.

And one more thing! Should I or should I not introduce the other false people/homunculi in the next chapter?

Give me your thoughts on a review or a PM, smell you all later XD


	13. The Explanation And The New Problem

THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

The Explanation And The New Problem

Dipper's POV

I sighed once more as the sleeping girl stirred again on the bed of Lady Priscilla Northwest, to be fairly honest don't care about the hags wants and needs. . . especially since she ain't here.

Suddenly and with no warning the girl gave a loud scream as her chest bolted up from the bed, her breathing was a little erratic and her eyes were darting very quickly around the room. She reminds me of a deer that knew that the hunter was nearby but never knowing where the hunter was until it was to late to react.

But once her eyes landed on me she stopped moving altogether, I just raised an eyebrow and stared at her with unamused eye.

"What's wrong?" I ask the girl, not knowing what was wrong at the moment. Her lack of a response made me give her a deadpan look "I am not going to hurt you, you know" I tell her with a slight amount of irritation in my voice.

She cowers in fear at my response, covering her head with the silver coloured bed sheets as she shied away from me. Hmm. . . it seems that her fear towards her brother also extends to all men she meets. Fortunately I think I know something that will help her relax a bit.

"Your brother isn't coming back you know. . ." I tell her as nonchalantly as I can, as I lean back into the oaken seat, the flowery design truly fitted with the spring orientated pattern around the flowers.

"In fact" I add as I eye her obviously bad hidden form under the bed sheets "I guarantee he won't be able to leave where he is. . . well, not alive at least" I chuckle slightly as she slowly peeks her head out of the bed sheets.

For the first time since I've met this girl she managed to speak to me "h-how do I know you're not lying to me?" This girl spoke with a very faint voice that forced me to really focus my hearing just to be able to hear what she said.

Before I answered her I walked towards the milk coloured blinds that prevented the sunlight from entering the room "to be honest with you, I don't really care if you trust me or not at the moment. We've barely met each other so trust is to strong of a word at the moment" I turn around and approach her with my hands at my sides.

"But there are very few I never forgive nor forget, those things are rapists, bullies and those who take advantage of the desperate. Sadly for your brother, he falls on all three categories of the people I hate the most"

I was starting to get angrier as I continued to speak, I could feel my body temperature rise considerably as I continued "your brother abused one of the few things everyone should have, I am not talking about freedom, because we can't never be truly free. I am talking about the chance to decide what we want to be without fearing the outcome, to be able to take hold of our own life and transform into whatever we desire. Your brother took that away from you, and for that I can't and won't forgive him"

I could feel my inner fire boiling my skin as my body heated even more. The fire within me started to burn my skin, I could feel my blood starting to boil. Hell, I could even feel my skin peel a little as my inner heat was starting to overcome my emotional defences.

"However" I take a deep breath so I could be back in control of my emotions "I can only promise you this, if you're obedient and don't disturb Lady Pacifica, Madam Priscilla nor Lord Preston that your brother shall never leave his new holding cell"

I turned around and saw that the girl was now teary eyed, in fact she was sobbing very faintly.

"Wh-why are you helping me?" I gave a deep sigh and shook my head "why do women have to de so difficult" I think

"The reason I am more than willing to help you out is quite simple in all honesty, unlike most people who would more than willingly backstab each other for money, influence or for fun, I don't have either the need nor the want to do so. I know that your life hasn't been pleasant at all, believe me, I know the feeling more than you think. But I also know that people in general have the infinite capacity to become something so much more than they once were, you my dear have that capacity and even more, but in the end the only one that can decide that for you is no one else than you alone"

It seemed that regardless of what I said to her she wasn't going to let up her emotional defences as easily as io initially expected, and I am glad for that.

"Y-you don't know my pain, so please. . . please stop pretending that you know the suffering I am carrying on my shoulders. . . I don't need you pity" so. . . she believes that I don't know what misery or suffering means. I only wished she was right about that.

I slowly start to unbutton my jacket as I approached the large mirrors Madam Priscilla uses before any and all important meetings and parties her husband makes just to make face at the demands of the high society.

"So, you think I don't know what it feels to be miserable? Believe me dear, I know it far better than you'll ever know" I slowly remove my jacket and I hanged it in a nearby hook.

I start to unbutton my shirt as I slightly turn my head towards her direction "and I don't pity you dear, I envy you"

I finally remove my white cotton shirt as I reveal the scars that I bare on my back.

She gasps as she looks at all the scars as well as the burns that cover the skin of my back "do you really think that because your brother abused of you that you now know what true misery feels like? Please my dear, don't make me laugh"

I gently grip one of the burns of my upper back with my right hand "I am going to tell you a little bit of my life before I transformed into what I am. Many years ago I used to live under a loving family with my sister and parents, we weren't rich but we weren't poor either. We were of a nice middle class and my sister and I never knew a single problem nor mishap in our young lives, but that all changed so quickly that not even I saw it coming.

My mother got sick from a fever that ended up killing her despite our best efforts to prevent that from happening" as I tell her my story of my life as a human I could feel my eyes becoming teary as I continued "my father sold everything we had just to pay for the doctors that kept my mother alive, but even that wasn't enough since a month later she died in her sleep.

My father, sister and I were heartbroken by our loss, but the one who took it the worse was my sister" I gave a shaky sigh as I prevented my sorrow from overcoming me "my. . . my sister was very close to my mother and she always cried for her to return that that never happened. . . some months later I couldn't find my sister anywhere. She. . . she drowned herself in a river that was near our old house that my father sold just to drown himself in alcohol " a tear fell from my eye and streaked down my cheek as I continued.

"When my father was informed of my sister's death, he proceeded to whip me for not being strong enough for my sister, for not helping him save my mother, for not preventing their deaths among other things no one could have prevented.

It took me fifteen years to build up the courage and confront my father only to see the man I once called father hang himself. So if you think you know what it feels to be alone, to be miserable, to be abused then you know nothing!" I turn around with rage in my eyes at her ignorance at what real misery really is.

But before I could hit the girl, she embraced me in a hug that stopped me in tracks. I could feel her tears streaking down her face unto my back as she cried unto my shoulder.

"That's the reason I won't let your brother touch you nor anyone else ever again" she continued crying into my shoulder as I tried to calm myself down.

After a short while we both managed to calm down she surprised me when she kissed my lips with a tender touch, she continued to kiss me for some seconds until she stopped and whispered to me "I.. . I'm sorry"

I don't nor do I want to know what came over me, but I wanted. . . no, I needed some release to my pent up emotions. Instead of responding, I kissed her on the lips just like she kissed me.

She seemed surprised at first but slowly gave into the kiss as well, both of us started to get into the heat of the moment as we allowed our hands to wonder each other's body.

We hastily moved each other's clothes as we continued our kissing that had became passionate sooner than I expected, I grasped her breasts as I kissed her once more. She moaned into my lips as she was melting by the pleasure she was feeling.

Sadly, my inner fire overcame me in my moment of passion preventing me to understand what was really going on but when I woke up she laid sleeping soundly next to me with a small smile on her lips.

The two of us laid practically naked under the sheets of the bed. God damn it, why do women have to be so complicated?

REVIEW time

Maskedgirl16: Going straight to the point, I LOVE YOUR CONCEPT! I fell in love with your uniqueness and I hope you won't suddenly turn to a different way on your straight forward plot. Trust me girl. I've red a lot of fics like that. At first the story was on the right path then suddenly in changes in a matter of words. I hope you won't do that. You must PUSH the hot mess, gorgeous, seductive Dipper and awkward Pacifica till the end! I like how you made Dipper like that. Every time Dipper shows up and turns shows his cunning side, its like he's Sebastian(Black butler) Gravity Falls version. I don't really mind on how you keep their relationship sail in your story but take it easy. After all where would the excitement be if its rushed? I suggest start with the TEASES!

I know I'm sounding like a lunatic fangirl right now so I'm begging for your forgiveness. Also, I recommend that you should read a manga titled Amai Akuma ga Warau. In case if you need some mischievous, mysterious, and seductive reference for your homunculi butler. Just not the girl. She's... Yeah just read if you have time so please update fast. I'm dying.

Me: I am very, very glad you're enjoying this story masked, I do admit that it is true what you said about stories going fine for the first chapters then all goes to hell quite quickly, I hope I don't do that in this story of mine. Sadly for you, I am not very good at writing teasing, but I am very good at making things unnecessarily complicated for the characters (I mean, just read this chapter). And you don't have to beg for my forgiveness for I forgive all those who review (lol). Oh and by the way, I'm a guy, not a gal.

Lanx Borealis: Don't worry too much about losing your muse. It happens to the best of us at times and can't be helped. Just try your best to think about what you want and where you want your story to go :)

As for this fic, I do like the premise very much as well as the use of Homunculi. Very unique and different compared to many of the other Dipificas that can be found on this site :3

Your writing is pretty decent, though there are a few grammar mistakes. Your main problems seem to be sometimes odd sentence structure, lack of commas or pauses, and your jumps between different places and P.O.V can be a bit sudden and jarring.

Make sure you write your sentences so they could be pretty easy to read out loud. Fixing your structure would also mean fixing your (periodic) lack of commas. A comma is used for a helpful pause to separate two clauses. I think your (again, periodic) lack of commas in some sentences are typos at times, however. Always remember there's a big difference between "I like eating my grandmother and my dog." and "I like eating, my grandmother, and my dog." :)

If your going to jump between POV's or places, make sure to use a line or something to indicate a scene change. Or, you can describe a person moving, or to say, "Meanwhile, over in the western wing of the mansion...etc." to indicate a shift in 'camera.'

Another thing! Just remember to make sure your dialog is natural, which can be hard when it comes to formal-speaking characters, such as Dipper in this fic. Formality doesn't just mean more words, but also a greater diction. Make sure everything flows together and is natural.

Oh, and lastly, it couldn't hurt to be a bit more descriptive at times. A way you could do this is to have characters react and 'play around' with their surroundings, such as "Pacifica's footsteps fell lightly on the red shag carpet." or "Dipper's eyes glanced around, only taking in the deep brown of the wood walls in the empty room...etc." This way, you don't have to write a long paragraph for description and us, your readers, get a better 'view' of what's going on.

Of course, these are merely suggestions and you can take them or leave them. I hope I didn't offend you in any way, shape, or form by criticising you on your writing a bit. I just like nitpicking and giving advice to other authors so if I came off as rude, I'm very sorry!

Overall, I do like this story and this AU in general. It's interesting to see how you changed everyone's personality a bit and how Dipper cares so much for Pacifica :3 I can honestly say I don't know where you're going to take us with the plot, but I have a feeling it'll be pretty good. Keep up the hard work and thank you for sharing this story with us :)

Me: you don't have to apologise mon ami, I'm always willing to learn from my mistakes, but having people not telling me what my mistakes are makes it quite difficult you know, oh and by the way since you have a better eye for detail than I do, do you think you could be the beta reader of the future chapters? That way this story will be better (structure wise). If you want to be the beta reader send me a PM or something, and thank you for your kind words of constructive criticism.

RedrheWolf2: I'm happy that you want to share your ideas and I would be delighted to hear about some of them. If you rather keep it a little more private, do pm me. I have so much time for the next couple months (though I'm going to be insanely busy from the end of August and beyond since I am starting college).

Moving onto my review for this chapter. Oh Ho! Looks like Dipper is going to have to dig himself out of this hole and explain quite a bit with the whole situation. I have a feeling that Pacifica is going to learn not only what he really is but the darker secrets of several other things. Oh and you should definitely introduce the other homunculi. I do hope to see Mabel and how you perceive her personality in this delightful and engaging fan fic.

Me: actually I've decided to make all the homunculi appear in this story, so don't worry about that mom ami. Regarding Dipper. . . let's say he's screwed and leave it at that XD

New Favourites: creepysteve556, exchangeser

New Followers: The Rainbow Assassin, phoenixhunter300, exchangeser, Honestsister


	14. The Baron And The Wendigo

THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

**THE BARON and the wendigo**

A young, blond man walked towards the doors of a hospital that had recently received a very particular case of an injured man. The reason it was particular was because the man got ill with a disease no doctor has ever seen before.

They've ran every single type of test, exam and study on the man, but everything came inconclusive so far, it seemed that for some reason all the dead tissue that was caused by the terminal cancer the man had was fighting the tumor that was located on the man's brain, and somehow, it was doing it without injuring any of the nearby tissue.

The head doctor of the hospital knew exactly who was behind this event "I do admit that it's been long since we've had lunch" the young man thought aloud before grabbed a strange, skull like pendant from the pocket of his uniform.

The pendant was black in color with no particular markings of any kind, but anyone who had this type of pendant knew that it was everything except normal.

The moment the young man grabbed the skull pendant in the palm of his hand, the small teeth of the amulet slightly pierced the skin and drew a little blood. The blood instead of leaking from his hand, it was moving towards the amulet instead.

The blood entered the opened mouth of the amulet. As the blood entered the amulet the eyes started to glow an eerie blue light that seemed to grow with each passing second.

Suddenly, the light of the pendant disappeared, leaving the young man waiting patiently in his office for the guest he just invited.

The young man turned around in his seat and noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. An older looking man was now sitting in front of the doctors' desk. The man had a slightly shaved beard that decorated a slightly squared face that had a small beard. The man had an elegant, yet old black colored suit.

The doctor bowed his head in respect towards the older man "you don't have to bow to me Albert . . . besides, the people bend their knee to quickly" Albert chuckled and rose from his slight bow.

"You're correct on that assumption . . . Stan" the older man grunted a little "what do you want exactly?" he asked with a slight edge on his voice that indicated that his patience was running rather thin.

"I found out that a sick man just . . . healed from the exposure of the T-virus and miraculously his body shows no signs of the virus present on his blood and tissue" the old man that went by the name 'Stan' gave a slight and silent chuckle "and let me guess . . . you think I had something to do with that happening" despite what he said, both knew the answer to the statement before it was even finished.

"We both know that you're the only person capable of such _miracles_ Stan" the eyes of the young doctor gained an unnatural golden color as he stated once more the name of the older man in front of him.

A smug grin graced Stans' lips as he shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eyes "who knows . . . how about this, if you agree to appear in a party that is being made by one of my closest friends and participate in an event of my choosing, I'll give you a sample of my blood, but in exchange of the sample I also want a pure uncorrupted sample of the T and G virus you have under your disposition as a head member of the Umbrella Corporation"

Albert took a deep and pensive look as he was waging the pros and cons of the decision and bargain he was being offered by one of the most interesting BOW phenomenon that he has ever witnessed.

"It seems that you have tied my hands with your proposition Stan, as usual you've obtained what you wanted once more"

Stan grinned before standing from his seat "and you should know by now that you can't beat me in a game like this"

Wesker grunted and turned around "now, if you'll excuse me, I have other people to meet today" as he turned around, Stan was nowhere at sight, but the stench of rotting skin and decayed flesh permeated the air.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Stan 'blinked' into existence outside a big mansion. The mansion had an eerie feeling to it as the gargoyles around the mansion gave those who gazed on them feel like if they were watching them wherever they walked. The old, blackened and decayed trees around the mansion also seemed to move whenever something touched them . . . all in all; it seemed that the area around the mansion was _alive_.

Stan approached the mansion with an unafraid stride. The large, black door opened as Stan approached it.

The interior of the house was absolutely pristine; the walls, ceiling and floor was decorated with fine and elaborated lines of gold and silver, the walls had large paintings of the other "false people" that their _father_ created.

Stan walked towards the dining hall of his **humble abode**, once he entered the room his nostrils were invaded by an almost divine smell of cooked food and sweet beverages of all sorts and flavors.

However, the only thing that was literally out of place in that scene was a tied and bound young woman. Her pale skin glistened in the lights of the room as she tried her best to undue the bounds that had her bound inside a platter almost her size.

"Your resistance is futile, my dear" the bound girl stopped her constant shifting and looked with terrified eyes at the man in front of her "sadly, your usefulness to me has expired and I don't want any loose ends" Stan moved a chair in order to have a seat.

"Fortunately there is still something you can do to help me" Stan grabbed a small wine cup and eyed the girl with cold eyes "you can be the main course of today's meal"

Stan blinked and his eyes turned a dark so intense that it seemed that even the very soul of the bound girl was being pulled into them. Once Stan blinked again, his eyes turned back to normal.

Heavy footsteps soon echoed inside the eerie mansion as they approached the room Stand and the bound girl was in. A large man entered the room and the first thing he did was to stare at the bound girl with ravenous eyes. When he smiled, saliva was starting to drip from his lips "calm down Soos, yes she might be your food but you must show some manners while eating" the large man shook his head and looked at Stan "you're right master . . . but Soos has been _so_ **very** _**hungry**_" to prove his point, his stomach grumbled very loudly.

Stan glared at Soos with angry eyes, but soon relented "it is your feeding hour Soos, so please, enjoy" Stan focused on the platter the girl was bound in.

Decomposing corpses started to rise from the floor as they pulled or pushed themselves out of the floor to repair itself from the large hole they made. The rotted bodies grabbed the platter with pus covered hands and started to walk the best they could with their maggot infested legs.

Once the walking corpses reached Soos they dropped the platter and sank into the floor where they came from.

"I know you will not enjoy this, so I will try to enjoy this for the both of us" Soos blinked and his eyes turned a milky white; soon after, his body started to change into the beast he had within.

The slightly tanned skin started to lose its colors as an intense white covered his skin, his fingers started to grow in length as the skin around them stretched beyond their maximum and tore itself apart, exposing dry flesh under the skin.

The once human teeth grew into rancid, crooked teeth that seemed to belong to creatures only nightmares could fabricate. The monster in front of the girl grabbed her head with its huge and freezing cold hands.

Stan was cutting gently the filet mignon he had on his plate while he enjoyed the sounds of the girls terrified screaming, however, the screaming ended abruptly when a loud **CRUNCH**! The shouting stopped as the sounds of tearing flesh and crunching bones now echoed inside the dining hall.

"Bon apatite Soos" Stan said as he ate the first piece of the cooked meat with delight.

**Reviews, followers and favorites**

**Favorites: Evilneko101, Docter of the night, Erks00, phoneixhunter300 and lego hunter**

**Followers: Evilneko101, Docter of the night, Erks00 OmegaEGG, phoneixhunter300**

**Reviews**

RedtheWolf2: Oh boy . . . Dipper, why do you have to be an idiot? You had to dig an even deeper °hole for yourself. Well I hope he won't make too many mistakes that could end badly for him. Hm . . . it wouldn't be dramatic if he didn't. Anyways I can't wait to see what happens next and I can't wait to see the others.

Me: Well, despite being a humoncolous he still has human needs, habits and desires (just like everyone else), besides I am a douche who liked toying with the lives of those who are in my plays XD. And don't worry Wolf, you and everyone else will get to meet the rest of the homunculi.


	15. The Wizard And The Monsters

THE RISE OF THE HOMUNCULI

The Wizard And The Monsters

A young man, he couldn't be older than thirty years, entered the cell as the policemen shoved him inside "we warned you James, we freakin' warned you, but you didn't listen now did ya?" A big, fat man locked the door before spitting at the locked man.

As the fat man walked towards his office he felt a light taping on his shoulder "I told you to fuck of Charles I don't want t-" when he turned around he came face-to-face with someone he loathed with every fibre of his being.

In front of him stood a man that almost reached his height, his platinum blond hair was expertly taken car off, the silvery jacket made contrast with the purple vest under the jacket.

"What'd yah want Gideon?" The police officer asked as he removed the hand that was on his shoulder.

The young man giggled at the police mans expression "you already know why I'm here François" his eyes looked with amusement at the young man that was in the holding cell.

"After all" Gideon snapped his fingers and soon after the cells door opened "that man belongs to me, and you know what happens when I don't get my toys"

And just like last time, the person who Gideon claimed he owned, walked out of the jail cell with milky white eyes.

He fat man sighed "do whatever you want Gideon, just leave once you're finished" he turned around and left the room, leaving Gideon and the previously caged man in the room.

"Follow me mon ami, we're leaving this dreadful place" the man answered with an unintelligent grunt. In the time lapse someone needs to blink, both Gideon and the man disappeared, leaving no trace nor evidence they were in the room.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Both Gideon and the ex-prisoner appeared in the middle of what seems to be a mosh pit, the loud music pounded against the concrete walls as the multitude of people jumped and bounced at the chaotic rhythm of the music.

But when the band noticed that Gideon had appeared, they all stopped moving as the music stopped. Soon after everyone bowed on their knees as Gideon walked towards the stadium.

Once he reached the top of the stadium platform and grabbed the microphone did everyone rose from their previous position.

"Good night my beloved family" Gideon spoke the way a father does to his family during a reunion "it is with great honor, that tonight, we welcome a new member of our family" and just like an ignition, the crowd hollered, shouted and exclaimed.

"Let's welcome our new brother in blood!" The lights of the building illuminated a still milky eyed man.

The people's eyes started to shine many different colours as their bodies morphed and changed; some started to ooze mud, their bodies deformed as the mud covered them entirely, but, the yellowish glow of their eyes never seized.

Others started to deteriorate, as the flesh and skin fell of their bones, they began to gain the appearance of a grim reaper, but the black-as-coal glow of their eyes never seized.

Little by little, the multitude of what used to be people, slowly but surely, turn into beings that many would call monsters or abominations.

The milkiness of the man's eyes started to dissipate as the mud monsters started to cover his body. His desperate fight to not drown was futile as the mud was slowly starting to engulf him.

Meanwhile, Gideon was watching the seen unfold with an amused expression as he chuckled to himself at the man's panicking.

Review time

FutnutMcgucket: Erasing the memories was one thing but there would be documents associated with the missing Jonathan Schneider. Potential plot twist?

True, all documents associated with Jonathan will exist, but no one will know (let alone remember) who Jonathan was. In other words, it would be like trying to remember someone meanwhile there's something inside your head that prevents that from happening.

Azura Grlcz Saphire: woah...I always forgot to say my reviews

well this story was great

Update fast, please

The flow of this story was just perfectly done so please don't make it...you know...worse

I thank your for your kind words Azura, and I appreciate you for reviewing my story, and I will try my very best to not screw with this story.

Azura Grlcz Saphire: woah!...I didn't expect that...could you please answer my question, is fiddleford was going to be in this story and he was a humoncoli too?

The best answer to your question is a lack of an answer, for I'm not entirely sure if I will make fiddleford a character or not, but if you have a good idea/suggestion on what his power can be, I'll take it into consideration.

New favourites and followers

Favourites: The Demonic Wolf King, deathgivr, Rokudosatoshi, Readerfever, Shadowprice, Shiranai Atsune

Followers: deathgivr, Rokudosatoshi, FutnutMcGucket, Readerfever, Shadowprice, Shiranai Atsune, Psychotic RYNO

PS

I am terribly sorry for not uploading this chapter (even though it's not that long of a chapter), so I ask of you, dear reader, to send me a PM each week, reminding me to not be so god-damn-lazy and continue writing.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I apologise once more for not writing/publishing as often/quickly as I used to back in the making of this story.

A great thank you for all those who follow, favourite and like my writing.


	16. The Brawl And The Tea

The Rise Of The Homunculi

Gemini vs Phlegyas

Dipper stared at both, Pacifica and Jane with half lidded eyes, they all wore a white two-piece tae-kwon-do uniform.

The only difference between Dipper and the two girls in front of him was that Dipper had a pair of boxing gloves on his hands.

"Whenever you two are ready, come at me, with no mercy in mind" both girls looked at each other before nodding.

Pacifica sprinted towards Dipper with an uppercut. Dipper, noticing this, readied himself to intercept the blow only to be surprised when she delivered a swift kick to his right leg.

Dipper lost his balance thanks to the kick but instead of falling to the floor, he flipped myself using his weight in order to use a hand as leverage and deliver a strong kick towards Pacifica's face, however, before it landed she crossed her arms in an X position, effectively blocking the kick.

Jane took advantage of Dippers' position and approached him from behind with hopes of scoring a kick to either his head or his ribs.

As she swiftly approached Dipper he slammed his only available foot along with his two elbows on the floor in order to land on his feet.

Before Pacifica could react in time, Dipper delivered a strong right hook to her face, forcing her to move away. Behind Dipper, Jane readied a kick to his ribs only to be intercepted by him as he whirled clockwise and grabbed her leg.

Faster than she expected, Dipper continued with his clockwise whirl with her leg caught between his right arm and left hand as fast as he could and threw her a good six feet away.

Dipper yawned in boredom "an entire month of training, and this is all that you two have to offer?" he sighed in mock disbelief.

Both girls looked at Dipper with anger and rose from the floor and cautiously approached him. However, before either could approach him any further, Dipper removed the boxing gloves from his hands and started to remove his white tae-kwon-do shirt.

Both girls couldn't help but blush a little at the well-made physique Dipper had.

"How about we have a small bet, if either of you manages to give me a good, solid punch, I will kiss that person on the lips. . . after a shower, of course. But, you only have sixty seconds to accomplish my task"

When he mentioned what they could gain if they managed to give Dipper a solid punch, he would kiss either of them, or both for that matter. This really inspired them to push themselves to their very limits or even beyond that.

"However" he closed his fists and the bones of his fingers cracked "I will defend myself by any means necessary."

Dipper chuckled at the pale look on the faces of his opponents "don't worry though, I won't be too harsh on either of you" Dipper took a boxing stance and looked at one of the two girls in front of him "you first."

Jane smirked as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She too removed her tae-kwon-do shirt and pants to reveal a matching set of pink and grey sport bra and shorts. She hoped that Dipper would've blushed or flustered, but the only thing that happened was that he developed a grin that just screamed 'I'm the wolf and you're my prey'.

She gulped in fear as she approached Dipper with the same fighting stance he had. After some seconds of the most intense staring Dipper made the 'come at me' hand gesture, provoking her enough to take a few more steps.

She approached him with caution; she wouldn't be getting the first punch in this fight.

Dipper closed his eyes and yawned into his mouth in a bored fashion, finally angering her enough to coerce a violent response from her.

Jane threw a powerful right hook at Dippers' face only for him to swat her fist as he spun around it before delivering a hard blow to her stomach using his elbow. Taking advantage to her predicament, Dipper grabbed her head with a hand and the back of her sports bra with the other in order to throw her away.

Before she could stand up and attack him once more, Dipper appeared in front of her with a foot pressing down on her chest. He then proceeded to deliver a hard blow to her face only to be intercepted by her legs as they, somehow, managed to kick him away.

Dipper managed to recover from that little surprise swiftly as he did a quick backflip in the air only to land on his feet with an unamused expression.

"Your sixty seconds are finished, but I'll give you an A in effort." Dipper placed his hands in a 'whatever' expression and shrugs "still, you haven't managed to score a good punch"

Jane didn't take his words too kindly and tried to punch him with all her might in the stomach after she accepted his hands in order to stand up. The sad part was that Dipper was a lot sturdier than she thought. The impact of her punch released an explosion of pain in her hand as it smashed against his open palm.

"And this is what happens when you play dirty" his fingers ensnared her hand as he applied enough pressure to force her to kneel. Once Dipper released her hand she noticed it grew red and swollen.

"We'll continue your training later on today, but I suggest that we take a little break before continuing. Oh, and Jane? Would you be kind enough to follow me?" Jane nodded without looking at him. This made Dipper sigh and shake his head.

"Pacifica, why don't you go ahead and take a shower" Pacifica eyed the platinum blond girl that was kneeling in pain in front of Dipper with angry eyes before huffing and leaving without a word.

"Why do women have to be so complicated?" Dipper whispered to himself before leaving the room as well.

Dipper guided Jane into a small room that was filled with medical equipment used to treat easily manageable injuries like broken bones or swollen limbs.

"I'm sorry for what I did. . . that was uncalled for and I sincerely apologise" Dipper bowed at Jane, surprising her enough to make her forget her anger at him.

"N. . . no, it's me who should apologise, you said that my time was finished and I attacked you anyways" Jane, despite being born to a rich family, never lost her kindness towards those she trusted.

"Au contraire, I want nothing more than to see you bloom to a powerful and well respected lady of high society, and still I, someone inferior to you…" this angered her a lot. She loved Dipper for defeating her tyrant brother and saving her from his cruel and merciless clutches.

"Therefore. . . I must be punished" he added in a sultry tone that managed, once more, to catch her off guard. "Why don't you spank me, Jane? After all, I've been a naughty servant haven't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Jane as her face turned a beet red color.

Dipper lightly chuckled at Janes' expression but calmed himself quickly so he wouldn't offend her with his behaviour. "Now, unto a more serious matter. It's time for me to heal your hand, after all, I am the one who injured it." Jane's blush disappeared as quickly as it came once she heard the serious tone that Dipper gained all of a sudden.

Jane tentatively gave her swollen hand to Dipper so he could inspect it. "You definitely have intradermal ascites" he flipped her hand upside down and noticed nothing more than what he mentioned. Once his sight left the hand, he noticed her confused expression. "Ascites means that you have liquid between two layers of cells, though it tends to happen a lot more often in the peritoneal cavity. I'll fix you right up"

Without a moment's notice, Dipper covered her hands with his own as he looked intently at them. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt a gentle but slightly uncomfortable heat emanating from his hands that soon engulfed her hand as well.

Jane then felt a weird sensation all over the skin of her hand, it was like if liquid fire was covering her swollen hand entirely. But the sensation quickly diminished as a more pleasant one took its place.

Dipper removed his hands from her and she couldn't believe her own eyes as she stared at her now completely healed hand. All the red and swollen skin disappeared and the discomfort of moving it vanished.

"Thank you Di-" Jane noticed that Dipper had disappeared from the room, leaving an unpleasant scent of burning meat.

Jane managed to find the showers and, obviously, take a shower in them. She was still getting used to washing a body that did not feel like her own. For one thing, her chest was a lot bigger and flabbier. 'How am I supposed to take a punch with these things weighing me down all the time?' She moved onto washing her face and sighed dejectedly as she noticed how much smaller it had gotten. In the midst of her ruminations, she came to a startling realisation. What kind of a butler manages to perform a sex change operation on her in a matter of moments. She inspected the underside of her breasts knowing full well there were no scars from a boob job. 'How can a butler reshape my jaw bone in a matter of hours without me knowing anything about it?' She thought, grasping her face. 'And how did he survive a bullet to the brain?' Jane was certainly grateful to Dipper for all he had done but that didn't mean she would be blind to what clearly should have been the impossible. "What are you Dipper?"

After the shower Jane found a pearl blue dress along with a pair of bright blue shoes. The small note hung on the dress said that Dipper and his Mistress were waiting for her outside their training room. The only thing she never noticed was a small tattoo that looked like an eye in the palm of her hand.

"If the both of you will wait in the British style drawing room I will have refreshments carted over in a few minutes." Dipper said, gesturing to the hallway where the room could be found. Jane didn't have much time to explore the mansion on her own, much less discover the location of a drawing room done in the style of what was most likely Victorian era England. Her mind fidgeted with asking Dipper where exactly the room was when she spotted Pacifica trotting down the hall.

Jane quickly followed after her and past a set of double doors five rooms down from where they were. Inside, Jane's thoughts were enveloped by the majesty of the room. The room was done in rich tones of brown and red, offering an inviting and cozy atmosphere. A lovely jade green carpet adorned the hard wood floors in front of two leather armchairs adjacent to a body height window. On the side walls were shelves of books one always saw in private studies but never picked up. Most likely because on a small table next to one of the leather armchairs was a laptop with a giant N imprinted on it.

"Sit anywhere you like." Pacifica said, driving Jane out from her thoughts. She flipped a nearby switch on and the fireplace in the wall adjacent to the window suddenly lit up with a satisfying roar.

"This room looks very nice." Jane managed to say. It came out more as a forced shout than she intended.

". . .Thanks?" Pacifica looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged. The two made their way to the chairs. Pacifica sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace and Jane in the chair immediately closest. They both let out big sighs as they let the coziness of the room soothe their bruised and aching bodies. "How does your hand feel?"

"A little better actually. Dipper did something to it with his hands and most of the pain went away." Jane pulled her injured hand closer to her stomach, eyeing it as if it were some out of this world meteorite fragment. "For such a dandy looking guy in a suit he has some really talented hands."

"Oh." Was all Pacifica managed to utter in response as a blush managed to appear on her cheeks as she vividly remembered when she kissed him. The comment was benign in the context of this conversation. Completely and unequivocally a simple comment on the ability of her butler to aid in the healing process through the use of his, most likely, ambidextrous hands. Unfortunately for Pacifica, her exposure into male crude humor from listening to the more misogynistic guests at the Northwest mansion and watching an HBO fantasy show featuring a comical dwarf taught her to interpret it in a more imaginatively salacious light.

"So what is Dipper's real name?"

Pacifica frowned at the window overlooking the great Gravity Falls forest. "No one knows. He's only been working here for a short while so no one has bothered to find out."

True, he hadn't been working at the Northwest mansion for very long so it was only natural that she couldn't remember the name of one of the dozens of servants under employment at Northwest manor. Still, it bugged her that she didn't even know the real name of the man who taught her to be more confident, trained her to fight and kissed. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Oh." Jane replied, easily observing her lie of omission.

"Let's ask him when he arrives." This however, managed to make Jane recover from her stupor

As if on cue a light tapping echoed from the entrance to the drawing room before Dipper waltzed in with a cart laden with a tea tray and all manner of mini sandwiches and sugar dusted confectionaries. "The refreshments have arrived." Dipper spoke with a calm and gentle tone. Despite his smile, both could easily see that he, most likely, had a trick up his sleeve.

"Thank you Dipper." Pacifica said. Jane caught a glance at Dipper before forcing her eyes to fixate on the cart. It wasn't difficult. One doesn't normally see a white Belgian style tea set with gold patterns at the edges and paired with voluminous custard cream puffs. Her mouth was agape but thankfully not drooling. "What type of tea have you brought for our post-training snack?"

"A sampling of this year's Assam tea harvest. The freshest available from the Hajua estate in India." Dipper responded as he prepared the tea to be poured in the teacups both girls would use.

"Excellent." The good butler held the curvaceous teapot ever so delicately and began pouring the tea into a teacup balanced on its saucer. To Jane's further amazement, Dipper elevated the teapot so that the stream of tea looked like a three foot long cord that was impossibly pooling into a bubbling white porcelain cup. All of this without spilling a single drop.

"Thank you Dipper." Pacifica said, grinning lightly at the steaming concoction handed to her.

Through the same procedure Dipper made a cup of tea ready for Jane. "Thanks." She said demurely as she took the cup from Dipper. Drinking tea with others was not something Jane was used to. At her brother's estate she grew up on medium roast French coffee. Alone. Sometimes in the company of an unwanted guest who hit her for the most insignificant of comments and mistakes she made.

"Ow! Hot, hot" Jane said as she tried to gulp what felt like boiling flavoured water down her throat. Dipper appeared right behind her and carefully grabbed her teacup just to put it on an elegant white plate with golden trimming.

"I take it that this is your first time having tea Jane?" Dipper asked Jane with a smile on his lips.

"Yes. But I didn't think it would be this hot." She said with her tongue lolling outside of her mouth.

Dipper chuckled at that. "The British were the first and the certainly not the last to figure that out when they first learned of tea from Cantonese traders. Their solution was to add milk and honey to their beverages. Here, allow me." Dipper pulled the cart closer to Jane and retrieved a jar of honey and hesitated. "Did you prefer sweetener with your tea?"

"Yes, please." He added one dollop of honey from the jar and a dollop of cream from what looked like a demitasse sized serving cup. Then he took a spoon from the cart and began mixing the solution in gentle sweeping motions, set the spoon on the saucer and gave the tea back to Jane.

"How do you like it now?" Even though Dipper asked, he already knew the answer to that question.

She took the first sip of a right proper serving of British tea. "Much better, thanks." Jane responded with a smile, making Pacifica jealous of the attention Dipper was giving her.

"Dipper." Pacifica said as sweetly as she could muster "Could you give me some honey, please?"

"Certainly." Dipper replied with a hidden chuckle, knowing full well that she was growing jealous of the attention he was giving Jane instead of her.

Dipper served Pacificas' tea the same amount of honey and cream he served Jane.

"Thank you Dipper" she thanked him with a smile as he bowed to her with a smile of his own "if there's anything else either of you need, you may summon me at your leisure."

As he prepared to leave the room, the sound of a throat being cleared stopped him in his tracks. "Is there anything else I could do to help you, Pacifica?" Dipper asked her with genuine curiosity 'did I miss something?' He wondered.

"There's something that has been bothering me lately. . . what's your true name Dipper?"

Dippers' smile faltered slightly as his eyes grew a little wider in surprise 'why do women have to be so difficult' Dipper knew that this was going to be a long day, a long day indeed.

Reviews

Sim: Well, this story is pretty interesting and cool. I was kind of hesitant, but now I'm glad that I decided to give this story a chance. Hope you continue!

By the way, I wanted to say that this scene with Gideon made me think of Berserk. The whole monster transformation and the douchebag of a leader with white, bodacious hair.

Anyways, I'm pretty pumped for the upcoming chapters!

Me: I thank you for liking this story as well as taking your time to read through all the chapters. Sadly I don't know that much about the Berserk anime, but I'll take sometime to see the anime, who knows, maybe I'll incorporate that universe into one a story of mine.

Gas Mask: Ah Gideon. Dipper is too OP and needs someone to knock him down a peg. Perhaps Gideon with an army of frisky mud men or a Mystery OC who arranges a series of unfortunate events through middle men who don't even know their employer's name.

Me: you don't know the homunculi in this story well enough, some day I'll explain what is that makes them powerful as well as weak. And no, Gideon can't harm Dipper nor any other homunculi for they are on a league of their own, and Gideon isn't powerful enough to deal with them.

Special thanks to FutNutMcgucket for being writing this chapter with me, be sure to check his work.


	17. the Origin Of A Name

The rise of the homunculi

The Origin Of A Name

"Rodrick." Dipper spoke with a calm and rather neutral tone of voice at Pacifica and Jane as they stared blankly stared at Dipper, almost allowing their tea to slip from their hands from their inattentiveness.

Dipper glanced at the slowly drooping tea cups in their hands and hoped with all his might that they would finally spill. In this way, he would be spared having to share anymore of his personal life.

A personal life which by all accounts from public record shouldn't even exist save for one excursion into Las Vegas. And even then what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas.

"Rodrick?" Jane said in disbelief as she stifled a giggle but stopped when Pacifica glared at her.

"You're correct Lady Jane. My true name is Rodrick. Although I prefer Dipper for more sentimental reasons." Even though his tone of voice didn't change, it was evident enough to her to notice that his eyes were telling something very different.

"Sentimental reasons such as?" Pacifica asked as she tried not to spill any of her tea, gently putting the cup on the saucer below.

"I don't think it would be in good taste to share the background behind my name. But I can say that it was due to a family issue that happened when I was young"

"Oh." Jane whispered. Her thoughts flitted between her own family upbringing and the scars on Dipper's back. She had a good guess as to the origins of the nickname Dipper. All she had to do was connect the dots, or crooked lines to be more accurate.

Pacifica began fidgeting with the handle of her teacup.

"Well…" Dipper began "If that is all then I shall take my leave. I will be tending to other matters on the estate so I'll have Hannah the maid see to the tea." He put his hand here his heart is and bows down to both girls and turns around, leaving the room as quickly as he could walk without drawing attention towards his apprehension.

Pacifica outstretched her hand, pleading for his retreating figure to stop. "Dipper! Wait!"

She called as Dipper left the room. Rising from her seat, Pacifica ran towards the hall only to find it empty, strangely enough the mysterious smell of something burning was everywhere outside the room Jane was in.

"I don't think he likes talking about his personal life." Jane said before shrugging and taking a sip of her tea 'not that I blame him'.

Some hours later, Pacifica was trying to find the real name of her mysterious butler and secret lover.

Pacifica sat huffing out a breath for what must have been the umpteenth time. Each time she clicked on another tab would lead to another dead end and a scowl. She had been sitting on a cushioned wrought iron chair for the last three hours and the effects of eye strain and butt sore were beginning to be make themselves apparent to her already agitated mind.

There, on the glass and wrought iron table set before her, was a lone laptop with a mess of completely useless information on the origins of her mysterious butler. It seemed as if all those assignments on forensic accounting and investigative techniques taught to her by the financial officers and private investigators of the Northwest family had done little to exhume any information on her personal butler.

At first, it started out as a benign curiosity. A simple fact checking task to verify Dipper's name as his birth name. In Pacifica's mind's eye, her first guess as to Dipper's first name was Stephen or John. Not Rodrick, but anyone observing the haggard look in Pacifica's eyes and the slouch developing in her upper back could tell it had turned into somewhat of an obsession.

'There has to be something out there. A purchase with a credit card, a pay stub or employee roster from a previous place of employment. Doubling the manpower on this project should yield something. Maybe I should call Sheriff Blubbs and see if he's in the system.'

Indeed, she had searched high and low for traces of Dipper's existence. Not even the international school of butlering in the UK turned up anything on a person matching Dipper's description.

A loud sigh escaped Pacifica's mouth as she hung her head back in shame at her progress. Her eyes wandered to her surroundings: brilliantly green hedges on four sides, arched wire entrances entwined with bluebells and perfectly kept grass suitable for a golf course.

"Why not just enjoy the scenery and the day's blue sky than feeling sad?" came a voice from behind the hedges.

Pacifica sat up, her back ramrod straight, and jammed her thumb on the close all tabs button on her laptop. "Dear me. Did I startle you my lady?" Dipper said. The light thump of his footsteps on the cobblestone path to the table signalled his approach.

"Nope. Not at all." She said, keeping her head facing forward and away from the butler walking up behind her. Dipper tilted his head sideways at Pacifica.

'You're a horrible liar Pacifica, but it's funny to think you can lie to me'

"Apologies if I broke your concentration on whatever it is you're working on. It's just that I've noticed that you haven't moved from this spot for the past couple hours and was wondering if you needed any refreshments."

"Have you been spying on me?" Pacifica said with a pensive gaze before turning her head to face her personal butler. The hedges were quite tall in the backyard and would block off the line of sight from any of the windows in the hallways. In addition, the gardening wouldn't have needed to be done for quite some time as Juan the gardener had already done his job yesterday.

That left out gardening work as an impetus for spying. It would be too embarrassing to let out that she had been doing what could be misconstrued as cyber stalking.

"No, but I've been to the tower broom closet twice in the past two hours and seen your hunched over form in that chair every time."The subtle accusatory glower in Pacifica's eyes dissipated to be replaced by one of perplexity and confusion. "We have a broom closet with a window? And in a tower?"

"Yes. Up there." Dipper pointed to the one spot of the mansion tall enough to oversee her little spot. With the sun near the tower it was hard to make out the fact that there was, in fact, a window there.

"Now." Dipper spoke as he walked towards Pacifica, winding his way to the side of the table adjacent to her so that the sun was now blocked by his towering form. "Is there anything I can do to assist you on your little project?"

"Yes, actually. Could you bring me some tea. I need something to calm myself after all that research." Pacifica massaged her temples with her fingers as she groaned in displeasure.

"Certainly. I'll make my special blend all the way just for the occasion." Pacifica pried her eyes off Dipper's retreating form and sagged onto the table. Dipper walked out of the room, unbeknownst to Pacifica, there was a very brief flash of a red light outside the room.

'It's not like I can just ask him to tell me if he's lying about his name can I?' Pacifica thought. Indeed, verifying things usually meant a third party pulls up records proving the claim made by the party being investigated. However, that did not mean she couldn't simply order Dipper to furnish the evidence for her. He was her butler regardless of how she might feel towards him. The sound of a small cart being pushed startled her enough to get rid of her trance.

"Since you've doing some heavy research I thought it might be best to come up with something simple to serve alongside the tea I had specially prepared." Dipper said as he pushed a cart laden with toast, apples and tea.

Pacifica, staring at the cart, lost all train of thought. "How did you get everything here so quickly?"

"I am simply well prepared to meet your every need." Dipper began pouring the tea, raising the teapot above his head and catching the steaming concoction into the teacup without splashing. "Here you are."

Pacifica could smell the delicious bouquet of aromas radiating from the light brown liquid. She took a big whiff of the tea as she took her teacup and caught hints of apricot and sweet honeysuckle in the melange. "It smells delicious Dipper." She bit back a giggle that was trying to escape her throat. The aroma was like nothing she had ever experienced before. "What kind of tea did you say this was again?"

"It's a special mix I make sometimes, I use frankincense and vanilla." Dipper said as Pacifica took her first sip. "The calming effects come from the natural properties of both the frankincense and the vanilla"

"Oh really?" Pacifica whispered. She could already feel the tension in her neck she didn't know she had begin to disappear. For about five seconds after she took that first sip, Pacifica had forgotten what she was researching about Dipper. "Really now?" Pacifica managed to utter through a burgeoning grin.

"Frankincense has interesting calming effects if consumed, and vanilla also has calming effects but I use it more for its flavour" he explained as he gently massaged her back, making her moan very quietly.

'Why can't I just bury my head in Dipper's chest and find all the answer there?'

Dipper observed Pacifica like a scientist would a rheses monkey reacting to a lab stimulus. There were definite placebo effects regarding some of the tea's effects but were usually developed after consuming a few cups.

He knew that the tea would have sedative effects but he never imagined Pacifica giving him that dopey smile just from one sip. "I see you're quite taken with that tea."

Pacifica hummed her response. "Mmmmmmhmmmm." She allowed herself to ease back into her chair and felt her eyelids grow a little heavy. Dipper swooped in just as Pacifica began to loosen her grip on the wonderful beverage and set it down onto the table.

"Well I'm glad you like it." He took a seat next to Pacifica and let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Perhaps it would be best if I stay with her and monitor her reaction to the tea'

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them. Pacifica sat leaning back into her chair, eyes closed and hands held together on her lap. She was acutely aware of the swaying of the trees from the wind every five minutes or so, but little else. What's more, she was definitely enjoying the company of her butler and the complete absence of her parents.

Her butler, who would be at her beck and call if she needed something while she sat with him. The aroma of the tea, she noticed, was beginning to wane in the air around her and wondered if she should finish her cup before it turned cold. Dipper sat silent as the grave. He noted the rhythmic rise and fall of Pacifica's chest and her closed eyelids. 'Is she asleep?'

"Dipper?" Pacifica whispered at a level barely audible to human ears. It's a good thing Dipper wasn't completely human.

"Yes?" he asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't finer points of Pacifica's speech were lost to Dipper. Instead of a coherent sentence it came out as: "I'm...Can you...me…to my room?". His hearing was good but not that good.

"I beg your pardon?" Dipper lowered his head his ear closer to Pacifica's mouth. "I'm cold. Can you carry me too my room?" Dipper chuckled out of that, but he couldn't help a small blush from appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes, my lady." Pacifica pushed out her chair with one foot and extended her arms towards Dipper. The butler kneeled and let Pacifica's arm coil around his neck. "On three. One. Two..." And with that Pacifica was lifted off her feet princess style, sweater dress and all.

'He's really warm. Like one of those heated blankets you find in hospitals.' Pacifica thought as he she burrowed her head into Dipper's chest.

'You. Little. Minx.' If Dipper's face was any redder he could be mistaken for a rose in the garden. "So... if you don't mind me asking." Dipper choked out. He needed to do something to distract himself in these unusual circumstances. "What were you researching on your laptop for the last couple hours?" he asked as he walked about of the room.

"You." That answer however, managed to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" Dipper slowed his stride. A thermometer measuring the amount of awkwardness in his immediate environment just exploded. "You were researching my credentials?"

"I was looking up your real name. But I didn't find anything." Pacifica said between fits of yawning.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you my real name"

"Hmmm? Why?" Dipper looked down and was blasted by the delightfully tired and vexed visage of Pacifica.

'I could wake up every morning to that face in bed and I'd be quite happy.' His mind was conjuring all manner of sordid and erotic images where that might happen. "Times change and new lives begin. Once you reach adulthood you can be whatever you want to be, including what you call yourself. Hence my current identity as Rodrick. For me time and names have no meaning because it's always changing."

Pacifica giggled. "You got that from a book didn't you?"

"Technically yes. Jean Paul Sartre's books to be exact. Although the conclusions about the importance of names I drew myself." He proclaimed proudly.

"Nerd." Pacifica muttered into Dipper's blazer as he giggled at him.

"Excuse me?" Dipper pouted at the implication.

Pacifica drew herself up so that her lips were almost pressed against Dipper's ear. "You're a nerd because you know so much about chemistry and philosophy."

"Just call me your enigmatically erudite butler."

"And he's a poet now because he thinks he can use alliteration." That giggle of hers was becoming infectious.

"Spoiled rich girl" He teased her back.

"What's this?" Pacifica said a little too loudly for Dipper's comfort. He chanced a glance at his surroundings at the foyer and noticed three servants stopping in mid dusting or sweeping to stare at him and Pacifica. But a stern glare made them return to their duties as they feared the wrath of Prestons' right hand man and head butler of the Northwest Family.

'People will definitely talk now.' Dipper thought. "Pacifica, if you could lower your voice a bit. We're inside the mansion so we use our inside voices."

"You do not get to talk back to your lady in a patronising manner like that." She said, continuing her imitation of a drunken Britisher from Hertfordshire. "Oh dear it's definitely time to get you to bed." Only had he made the statement had Dipper realised the salacious implications. Pacifica roared with laughter while Dipper hurried up the staircase, ignoring the ululations of "oh my" from the servants downstairs.

A few seconds later Dipper was huffing and puffing inside Pacifica's room. "Well it looks like you're ready for bed." Pacifica placed her hand on Dipper's forehead. "Oh my. It looks like you definitely need a breather. Come lie down with me Dipper."

"Okay." The pitch in Dipper's voice sounded like he'd been struck in the nether regions. "But not before you lie down for a good 2 hours." It was then that Dipper unceremoniously dumped Pacifica onto her 500 thread count Egyptian bed face first. "The acute effects of the tea should subside in 10 minutes. We wouldn't want anyone catching us in a compromising position."

Another round of giggling ensued. Thankfully underneath the muffling effects of sheets. "Oh and before I forget. Names are important. No matter how many times you change it"

"I never changed my name to those identities." Pacifica said as she yawned.

"Fair enough. The point is that each of those names represents a different phase of your life. Maybe you decided you didn't want to be the person you saw yourself as or wanted to escape into a new life. I don't know your history well enough to say that." Pacifica said as she wildly gesticulated her hands in every direction. "As a matter of fact no one does."

'And for that I am thankful.'

"But it's important to remember those names so that you know how far you came. And whether or not you're satisfied with where you are in life."Pacifica stated as she removed her sweater.

Dipper stopped in his slow moonwalk away from the blonde being blonde and hummed. 'Perhaps there is a spark of brilliance in that absurd tea induced ebullience.' In truth, he had never stopped to reflect on the position he found himself in.

All focus and concentration was invariably tied to achieving his one true objective. Unfortunately that did not involve sharing a bed with Pacifica so as to attract unwanted attention. Or did it?.

For the first time in over a century, Dipper allowed his actions to be influenced by his human nature as he started to undress himself in order to sleep along his beloved Angel "Sweet dreams Pacifica. You're right. My past names are important and one day, I'll tell you who I really am" he told her only to notice that she was already asleep. Not being able to resist he kisses her forehead and allowed slumber to take him.

New favourites: Edwardelricfangirl, RachellovesSherlockTheDoctor

New followers: gravityfalls13

PS: I thank FutnutMcGucket for writing the original piece of this chapter, I couldn't have done it without your help man, thanks for helping me with this story.


	18. A Problem Arises

There rise of the homunculi

A Problem Arises

my gosh, are they gonna do it? They're totally going doing it?" Jane's mind was whizzing with all manner of sordid scenarios as to what Dipper and Pacifica were doing in a room. Alone. Initially, she had no motive for thinking such things.

"Pacifica and Dipper are having tea in the garden. Nothing wrong with that. Perfectly normal."

That was until Pacifica began acting like some drunken lunatic, talking like a Britisher from Hertfordshire after having too much tea. Then Dipper was carrying Pacifica to her room bridal style. Meanwhile the rest of the observing mansion staff stood shell shocked and prattling on about the indecorous behaviour of young people these days.

At that point Jane was more than suspicious. She was outright convinced they were going to do it. When old people begin lamenting of young people's promiscuity there are bound to be acts of promiscuity afoot.

Suddenly, she didn't know what kind of man Dipper was. She thought he was a man of integrity and honesty. She thought she was his. Yet here he was about to bed Lady Pacifica.

What's more, Jane had snuck a peek at Pacifica's internet searches while in the garden (thankfully after being carried away by Dipper's capable arms). It was quite obvious she was researching Dipper's past. Equally obvious was that Pacifica's research had turned up nothing save for something in Nevada. That left Jane with only a few theories.

Either Dipper was a 'ghost,' some dangerous or important individual to the government whose anonymity was a form of protection, a former sex worker of Las Vegas, Nevada looking to erase his past life or other. Personally, her money was on former sex worker

Her first-hand experience of his work was…convincing. Objectively, her mind gravitated towards the first option with Dipper as a disgraced but brilliant rogue surgeon. How else could he accomplish a sex change operation in a few hours with perfect mammary glands and hips devoid of scarring?

Jane self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest as she passed a male servant during her walk to Dipper's room. She wasn't quite used to people staring at her like this.

Her mind conjured an image of a bound and gagged Dipper at the feet of an unnamed mistress dressed in a dominatrix dress made out of black leather with a whip on hand, staring at Dipper like a piece of meat. Janes' entire face turned a very red colour before she shook her head, trying to get rid of the kinky imagery she made up herself.

'If I want answers I'm going to have to do some work. Investigative work.'

And that is how Jane found herself in front of the door to Dipper's room. Her hand floated just an inch away from the doorknob. It was shaking. What would she find in it? Answers to her questions. Answers to questions she hadn't asked? Comprehensive surgery manuals for installing bulletproof plates in people's heads? Dildos? Were there dildos in his room from his sex worker days?!

Her compulsion to answer these highly thought out questions finally drove her to grasp Dipper's doorknob and find it locked. Jane frowned at that. 'Of course it's locked. Why wouldn't Dipper lock his door.'

Instead of walking away like a child who had learned its lesson Jane promptly removed some paperclips and a special hair clip from her person. It looked like her days escaping from locked rooms at the Schneider household would come in handy once again.

SECURITY ALERT IN SECTOR 5

Dipper tapped a finger to his Bluetooth earpiece. The security system he had recently installed within the mansion sent alerts to one of the mansion's staff who forwarded only the most important ones to him. He hadn't gotten around to installing alarms in all the blind spots and entryways of the gigantic house but enough had been covered to tell him whether or not someone broke a lock in the main entrance or had been rummaging through his room.

Dipper made a mental note to check on his room later.

Dipper's Bluetooth piece rang its shrill cry. FRONT DOOR.

'They're here?'

Dipper quickly extricated himself from Pacifica's bed and Pacifica sleeping form. 'How indecorous.'

Indecorous indeed. Dipper reminded himself for the umpteenth time to not sleep with his employer's daughter(s) when they were away. It was a matter of professional integrity. No parent wants to see their daughter sleeping with the man they entrusted with their daughter's safety. The only way that works out is if you . . . were married to the daughter.

He shoved his extremities through his clothes. Right now he had to deal with the unannounced return of the Northwest elders.

"Manservant!" Preston gestured to Dipper as he rushed to the front door, bowtie slightly crooked. Preston Northwest was as immaculate as ever in his pressed pinstripe business suit, a domineering form standing erect and looking stern. The only thing out of place was the noticeable bulge in his front suit pocket.

"Sir?" Dipper asked as he stepped aside, letting the Lord and Lady enter the house before closing the door behind them.

'Does he smell the scent of his daughter on me? Impossible. If anything I probably smell like burning flesh. Oh dear, I hope I don't smell like burning flesh.'

"Prepare my office. I want all of my most important financial paperwork for the past few days laid out and organised."

"Yes sir." Dipper swiftly replied. "And may I say that it is a pleasure to finally have you back. I hope Lord Cipher wasn't too much cumbersome company."

"Not at all." Preston walked right past him.

'That's strange. He didn't take the chance to speak ill of Sir Cipher. Preston. The man who criticises everything about everyone.'

"And manservant dearie." Dipper blinked quickly before turning to look at Lady Priscilla.

"Yes mam?" Dipper quickly turned his attention to Priscilla Northwest. As beautiful as ever with her knockoff Italian leather slippers obviously made in Vietnam, imbued with the heady aroma mid-grade Russian perfume.

'Wait. What?' as quickly as an eye could blink, Dipper started too look at both Preston and Priscilla with hopes of finding more irregular or out of character things on either of them.

"Have my jewellery laid out for me on my bed I'm going to have a night out and I want to look my best for the crowds."

"Of course. I'll see to the arrangements right away." Dipper took a moment to straighten his tie, walk off to another hallway, making sure he was out of sight of the Northwest elders, and whipped out his phone and to text Sir Cipher.

'This could be nothing but I have to confirm it.' Dipper thought to himself. More rumination on what bothered him made Dipper realise that Priscilla Northwest's feet were one size larger than they usually were. Even more perplexing was Priscilla Northwest's choice of perfume.

'The overtly citrusy aroma of Krasnaya Moskva is hardly the quality perfume suitable for her. Last time I checked she had neither owned a bottle nor paid any attention to mid-level grade Russian perfumes.'

'Hello Pine Tree, Waz Up?' Was Sir Cipher's text response to Dipper's inquiry. As always, triangle emojis populated the text screen.

'Did you treat the Northwest's in a respectable fashion? Did you give them any unusual gifts before returning them to the mansion?'

'Unless you count the gift of security in knowing that Jonathon is comfy acclimating to his station as my beloved Chewbacca. . . then yes. But wat's this leaving dem at da mansion biz?' A triangle emoji with a question mark terminated the text.

'Please refrain from abusing the emojis on your mobile' despite being annoyed, Dipper couldn't help but smile a little at Bill's behaviour.

'But I love being obtuse and illustrating it with emojis' this time Dipper chuckled at the response.

'The emojis are clearly equilateral triangles. Not obtuse.'

'Party pooper. . . Fine, if you must know the Northwests are loving it. See 4 yoself'

An image was texted to Dipper. It was a selfie of Sir Cipher and the Northwests, clearly irritable at being dragged into the picture.

'I'll text you later, Laterz'

Dipper stared at his phone for a good five seconds letting all the information soak in. In a flash Dipper stormed off in search of the Northwest elders

"Sir? There's something of great importance I have to discuss with you. It is in regards to your private offshore bank accounts."

When Preston Northwest turned to face Dipper he could have sworn he saw dollar bill signs appear in his irises.

'I knew it.' Dipper stifled a chuckle and made Preston Northwest follow him in his search for Priscilla Northwest.

"Mam. I forgot to mention that a package has arrived yesterday. I believe it is your order for the Taj Mahal diamond from that agent you sent awhile back."

Instead of dollar bills rough cut diamonds appeared in Priscilla Northwest's eyes. 'It's like they're not even trying here.'

"This way please. I had all of the items and documents placed in a secure room."

The two Northwest elders eagerly followed the butler. A few of the other servants stared at the trio as they passed by. One does simply not see the Northwest elders frothing at the mouth with diamonds and dollar bill signs in their eyes.

"Sir you have a piece of lint on your shoulder. Allow me to get that for you." Despite the obvious gun that was hiding in plain sight, Dipper didn't want to get shot again, it feels funny when bullets go right through him

"Thank yo-" without "Preston" noticing the quick hands, Dipper managed to snag away the gun without him nor the fake Priscilla noticing.

"Did you enjoy your time away from home?" Dipper continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"Yes bu-" again, the man didn't noticed nor felt Dipper leaving a fake gun in his pocket

"Excellent" Dipper slid his hand back from Preston's suit pocket and smiled. Despite almost literally being caught with his pants down he knew the art of the heist. He took a quick peek at Priscilla and still saw rough cut diamonds in her eyes. 'Just gonna ignore that ay?'

When they arrived inside Dipper's security room he sent the signal from his phone which would engage the locks. The room would be quite impenetrable for the duration of Dipper's little. . . chat.

Preston pointed a finger quivering with rage at Dipper. "Manservant!? What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, if you recall, my name is Dipper. Your right hand man and I believe you used to address me with much more respect. Then again you're not Preston Northwest are you?"

Preston glared at Dipper but kept his mouth shut "and you don't have the modesty to deny what I said" Dipper chuckled a little as he removed his white gloves "and you, my dear" his gaze turned at the Priscilla impostor "you haven't asked to see how your only daughter and heir of the Northwest fortune is doing. . . one of the things that I know very well ell of Lady Priscilla is that, regardless of the duration of the trip, she always asks for the wellbeing of her daughter"

Dipper noticed that the fake Preston was slowly reaching for something inside his pocket, but he kept his mocking grin as he saw the man's eyes widen in surprise "looking for something?" He asked the scammer as Dipper pointed a gun at the fake Priscilla.

"Now, we can make this easy. . . or" Dipper loaded a magazine into the gun and engaged the first round "or one of you can sing a little bit for my own entertainment." Silence was the only answer he needed to know that he had their undivided attention.

"Good" Dipper looked at the fake Priscilla. "You, tie him to one of the pillars of the room" she began to sob once she noticed most likely they weren't going away with what they wanted this time. . . or their lives for that matter.

"Your turn, walk towards the opposite pillar and turn your back towards me." She stared defiantly at him with hateful eyes. But her rebellious nature was snuffed out at the crack of gunfire.

Her partner yelled in pain as fresh blood oozed from his superficial wound. "Next time, I will blow his ear off." Dipper looked at her with half lidded eyes, challenging her to disobey. With a shaky breath, she walked towards the other pillar and turned her back to the butler.

Dipper grabbed the rope that remained and proceeded to tie her to the pillar without a hint of resistance. Dipper sighed with a grin on his lips as he removed the jacket of his suit before pistol grabbing 'Preston' by the hair and smashing his head against the pillar, knocking him out cold.

When the fake Preston Northwest came to the first thing he noticed was that he was in a different room, strapped to a gurney. He was all alone with Dipper. The stench of chlorine permeated the air.

"Alright then 'Preston'. Here is what I'm going to do." Dipper had his back towards the man strapped to the gurney. "I'm going to perform a few tests on you for me to know who sent you here."

Heavy metallic thuds sounded on the table. "If you pass then I'll believe every single word that comes out of your mouth. But. . .if you don't." Dipper turned to the side to allow the man he was about to interrogate a view of what he had in store for him. "Then by the end of the night you're going to become really. . . familiar with the practices of 5 different wars in American history."

The eyes bugged out of Mr. Northwest's head as he spotted the tools of his future suffering. There were rusty hammers rolled out of a worn tool kit bag and a car battery with a pair of jumper cables. But worst of all was the bucket of suspicious liquid with a rag sticking out of it.

"What are you going to do to me with that bucket?" He asked, his voice quivering like a blanket in a storm. It seemed that the bravado he had was quickly being destroyed by mere toys like these.

'So now I have his attention.' Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Don't worry. . too much, we'll save that for last. For now we'll start with the bamboo torture." Dipper picked up a small chip of bamboo about the size and shape of an average guitar pick, but a lot more narrow. "By the way this isn't going through your fingernails." Dipper said, eyeing the zipper on Preston's trousers. "This is going right up your ureth-."

"Okay, alright! Bloody 'ell mate." The detainee said through clenched breathing. Dipper stared at the man's pants, it seemed the man pissed himself.

"Ready to talk?" Dipper asked the terrified man with a blank stare, still holding the small bamboo shoot between his fingers.

"Yeah. Yeah. Look I wasn't lookin to hurt anyone here, alrigh'. Just wanted to raid these rich pigs for all they had. . . .Maybe take a leak on one of the fancy rugs upstairs."

"You're an idiot. Let's start with your name."

"Clyde. Clyde Sutcliff." The detainee said, regaining the air of Preston's self-importance. "And don't worry the 'eds of the Northwest family are safe and sound."

"Clyde Sutcliff you say. You mean the infamous Clyde Sutcliff who roams around the Midwest with his cronies impersonating people so that they can empty the safes of the rich?"

"So you've 'erd of me." Clyde said with a smile.

"In some backwoods newspaper from Montana." Clyde's chin fell at that.

". . . Righ' then. Well, allow me and my partner to go free and I can promise you that this entire encounter will seem like nothing but a bad memory."

"Mr. Sutcliff." Dipper grinned at his detainee. "I don't think you realise just how deep in shit you really are." Dippers' patience was growing thin rather quickly because of the man's lack of cooperation.

Dipper turned away from man and walked towards his bag of horrors. He grabbed a stick of incense, a scrap of paper with some alchemic symbol on it, a candle and a knife.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Dipper lay the items on the brick and mortar floor of the room and snapped his fingers. Both the tip of the candle and the incense stick were instantly lit, sending out smoke and the pleasing aroma of sakura flowers.

"Oooh. Don't tell me. Things are about to get weirdly erotic." Clyde chided.

Dipper took a deep breath, silencing all thought within his mind. The sound of Clyde's breathing, the thought of failure, the thought that what he was about to do might be one of the single cruelest things he was about to inflict on a human.

"Pater dico Linguae nomen tuum deduces me et ferte praesidium agris vitae peragravit agros vivens ferendum. Ego intinctum caelis negabatur alienum tibi peccata" the circle that was in front of Dipper was slowly starting to flow with what seemed to be blood as the chanting continued.

"Ut ea ne transeas per ignorantiam sponso meo deserta veritatis, et ego ero vobis in vase mundo in alteram." The liquid started to bubble as the stench of rotting meat and boiling blood permeated the air. In the center of the circle, many skeleton like forms were raising and collapsing as if they were trying to leave the circle but… were unable to do so.

"Domine, deduc me per ignorantiam meam carnem et spiritum vobis in caelis negabatur aliena peccata" the boiling liquid was starting to evaporate as a heavy, red mist was condensing in the shape of what seemed to be a large, fat man in the middle of the circle.

"Orem nomen tuum, quia ignorantia scientiae lumen penitusque" the stench of the room grew considerably as time passed by until it reached a level that forced Clyde to empty his stomach, yet somehow Dipper was unaffected by it.

"Agares!" Dipper bellowed. "I know you're out there, so show yourself" The room was so quiet a pin could be heard dropping.

Dipper breathed deeply and focused his mind's eye on the symbol inscribed on the paper before him. "Agares. I come to you with another offering so that you can gain something the cedicit somniatis hungers for"

The pressure in the eardrums of both men in the room increased. They couldn't hear anything; not the crackling of the torches nor their own breathing, which had just gotten much deeper and heavier. It was like the air was sucked out of the room.

"Speak of the devil and you shall find him." A booming baritone voice echoed in within the chamber, aking Clyde wince. "Be quick about your request. Why have you summoned me, mimicry of a human?"

"Agares." Dipper bowed his head in submission. "I beseech thee to help me persuade the man behind me to talk and reveal truths from him so that I may better serve my master, the Northwest family."

The incorporeal voice bellowed his amusement. "Ha ha ha. Your offering of incense cannot hide your offensive stench, homunculus. I can provide a minion of the underworld to help you in your endeavour. But I require payment for the deed for having to suffer your presence."

"Agares." Dipper bellowed, ignoring the burgeoning pain in his ear drums. "I offer you valuable information on the cedicit somniatis Bill Cipher, my other master. The one who believes his intellectual prowess is beyond yours."

A growling noise was Dippers answer and the chamber rumbled, like the grinding of stones. "Bill." The word was spit from Agares' nonexistent mouth. "What is this information?"

This was now or never for Dipper. Not exactly the way he wanted to summon Agares but any legitimate reason would do. If he could get Agares on his side then his entire plan for relegating himself to the lowly position of butler to the stuck up Northwests and being shot in the face will have been worth it.

Dipper grinned a toothy grin. "What Bill Cipher wants most in this world."

A scoff echoed throughout the chamber. "The demon realm knows well Bill Cipher's innermost desire. Do not offer to a demon what is worthless, specially demons of my caliber, boy"

Dipper chuckled at that. "The book Bill Cipher lusts and hungers for is somewhere in this house, and I believe to know where it is. Having it would force Bill to make a deal where you are the most benefited, my Lord." Silence followed once Dipper made the demon ponder of it was worth the sacrifice.

And with that the pressure to Dipper's ears had been restored. When he looked around the room nothing had changed except that there was a rotting corpse standing near the chamber's only entrance.

"This is a deadite servant of mine. Use him before he rots away completely."

'Damn cheapskate demon.'

"In heard that, but I have fulfilled my end of the deal to the minimum of my abilities. You shall fulfil yours when my servant's deed is done."

"Yes, see to the other room adjacent to this one and do with her as you wish." Dipper spoke into the deadite's decaying ear. The deadite, in turn, grunted and half shuffled, half waddled away.

"Oh wow. Really nice. Were the movie theatre speakers really necessary? I can barely hear you now." Clyde said once their visitor had exited the chamber. He tried reaching for his ears to quell the dull throb but the leather straps prevented him from doing so.

"Mr. Sutcliff, you do not realise this but you have played quite a large role in my plans for the Northwests." Dipper walked up to the gurney in two long strides and stamped his foot down onto Clyde's. "Now, as a courtesy for your assistance I will allow you the chance to convince me to spare you and your partner's lives." Dipper glanced at Clyde's foot. The way his foot conformed to the huge dent in the leather shoe told Dipper that the arch had been broken.

Clyde screamed out in pain. "You bloody bastard. Yah realise what'll happen if you kill me? Murdering an innocent man?"

Dipper waved the man's words away with a hand"Hardly. This was illegal entry into a private home with a loaded weapon."

"Oh please." Clyde retorted. "Identity fraud is hardly cause for me dying in a dungeon. And your oh so well hidden cameras will show I never raised my weapon. Now are you going to lemme go or should I start issuing threats!"

Suddenly, the room grew much hotter, the temperature rising well above what was needed to make Clyde Sutcliff sweat buckets.

"Mr. Sutcliff." Dipper said. The skin was peeling off of his face to reveal a rough, black and charcoal like surface. Red hot fire began glowing from the charcoal-like surface."Hey hey!" Mr. Sutcliff yelled, fighting to cover the surprise of seeing a man's face literally peeling in front of him.

"You kill me and you will make yourself a murderer and my boys and the cops will be searching for my corpse! I'll have them alert the local authorities and you'll be neck deep in burglars and nosey investigators. And not just any burglars. Members of the Soltzvetskaya Bratva."

This made Dipper stop, as his face was inches away from Clyde's, making boils appear on his skin "My people have financial and political power over the police, yours do not. You saw our fat slob of a sheriff and mentally handicapped buffoon. You think the Northwests can't convince, dismiss, or bribe the cops. Once they're out of the way I can assure you that any threat posed by your friends will be neutralised by the security services of this mansion."

"Which, as I assume…" Mr. Sutcliff hesitated, allowing the profuse amount of sweat to roll off his lips before speaking. "You account for the sum total?" By now the heat emanating from his body was enough to begin burning his suit, the fibres recoiling making crackling noises as it burned away.

Dipper touched Mr. Sutcliff's suit with one glowing red finger and turned it to ashes. "Soltzvetskaya Bratva members have tattoos to symbolise their brazen acts of violence and loyalty. Your skin does have tattoos, but none of them look remotely similar to the Russian mafias tattoos"

Dipper took Clyde's hand in his, like a lover would. Gentle and soothing, heat radiated into Clyde's hands, making him forget his broken foot. "This is what happens when someone lies to me Mr. Sutcliff."

A sizzling noise originated from the man's hand as the heat started to burn the hand until it was turned into a grotesque bone dry lump that was painful to even look at, but once Dippers hand removed itself the burnt hand regenerated in front of Clyde's very eyes.

"Wha-How do you?" Mr Sutcliff articulated as best as he could through tear filled eyes.

When the tears finally left Clyde all he could see in front of him was a charcoal black humanoid figure, hair writhing as if it were on fire and glowing crimson red eyes. The two of them stank: Mr Sutcliff of fear because he had just pissed himself upon gazing at what had replaced Dipper and Dipper because his new form exuded the onerous odour of rotten pork chops.

"You're not human. You're a monster!"

"Sh." Dipper said, rubbing his hands on Mr. Sutcliff's sweat and blood ridden cheeks before giving it a jab. He moved onto to placing his hands all over Mr. Sutcliff's body, repeating his healing touch procedure, burning the torn muscles and ligaments back to their original states. "You see? It's alright. Everything's alright."

Another scream pierced the air. "So the pain of broken hands and feet has finally gotten to you. Not that I don't blame you. Human brains have relatively large portions of their sensory cortex devoted to the hands and feet."

"Help me please. He's not human. He's-it's trying to kill me!"

"Please, no need to call out for anyone. I can assure you these chamber walls are quite sound proof." A moment later the pitter patter of light footsteps could be heard running towards the exit."Oh dear, I hope that's not a servant. That would be very unfortunate for them."

When Jane opened the door she wasn't expecting what she saw next. She certainly wasn't expecting the very Spartan accommodations. A bed, a bookcase and a table with one chair was the sum total of furniture. She wasn't expecting another Northwest engraved laptop left unattended on the table without any password protection. And she most certainly wasn't expecting the surveillance system of the entire Northwest mansion to be displayed for her viewing pleasure.

Mere curiosity got the better of her and she began perusing through the different cameras. Then all of her curiosity was drained from her when she witnessed Dipper on camera , ransforming into some unearthly being. From what she could see, Dipper had conjured demons out of thin air, emanated fire from his own body and turned all of that rage unto the Northwest elders who were currently pissing themselves.

One thought remained in her shattered view of the world. The one positive male figure in her life wasn't a saviour but a cruel demon who had just tortured the owner of the mansion she was staying in.

'I have to do something. I have to…to…' Jane's mind stuttered in formulating a plan. The enormity of the situation was overwhelming her. 'I have to tell Pacifica. I have to get her and everyone else out of this house and away from Dipper.'

'I thought I would be safe here. I thought these were decent people. But just like my wretched brother...' Jane scowled as the image of Jonothan flashed within her mind. 'And Dipper...' Her mind flashed to the image of that black figure, surrounded by those hammers, pins and that horrid that man strapped to a gurney.' Memories of Jonothan and Jane played in her head, tackling each other when they were five, arguing when they were fifteen and finally Jonothan strapping her to a creaking gurney and striking her with a riding crop across her back before he started to undress himself.

'He's just like my brother. No. Worse.' Janes eyes started to get misty as tears slowly dripped from them, but a hand grasped Jane's shoulder interrupting her stream of conscious thoughts.

"Jane I think we need to talk." That voice. . . how can Dipper be in that security room torturing Preston while being in his own room at the same time. Jane threw herself against the wall and screamed once her brain processed the presence of Dipper in the same room she was currently in.

Dipper clucked his tongue at her. "So it was you down there. I've never heard you scream like that. What's the matter?" Still, Dipper had the smile she has always seen him with. Doesn't it bother him in the slightest what's going on?

Jane stared at Dipper with eyes bright with apprehension. Dipper's eyes with the same crimson red she witnessed in that hellhole.

New Favourites: velascorizza281, queen-elizardbeth, Jimmothy, RachellovesSherlockTheDoctor

New Followers: velascorizza281, queen-elizardbeth, Jimmothy, davidabsten


	19. Unpleasantries

There rise of the homunculi

Unpleasantries

Dipper took a second cursory glance around the room. There were two things out of place. The first was door was opened. Thus, the origin of the alarm from his Bluetooth was explained. The second was that Jane Von Schneider was in his room, back pressed against the furthest wall. In front of her was a laptop with the security footage still running.

'Did she see the footage? Default settings don't allow for immediate audio feeds. That just leaves visuals of my fun time.' Dipper had his trademark smile that everyone always saw whenever he was working. The eyes had pupils focused on her as he slowly approached the desk.

"Jane, my dear. I know I am irresistible and all that, but if you wanted to…sleep with me again, all you had to do is ask you know? He winked at her only for her response was to blush profusely.

Jane's jaw opened as she sputtered "n-no! I-I mean, I like you but. . ." If she wasn't as nervous she is right now, she would've face-palmed when she realised what she just said to him.

Dipper laughed lightly as he approached the laptop that was in front of her and, with a gentle touch, closed the laptop. "I hope you didn't view something inappropriate, I have some rather interesting photos and I believe a video or two when I went to Las Vegas." Dipper looked deep in thought, scratching his chin and avoiding Jane's blushing face. He shrugged and approached her with a mischievous smirk on his lips and a naughty shimmer on his eyes.

"Tell me something Jane, was the laptop closed or open when you lock picked my rooms door?" He asked, smile unwavering.

Before she answered, she took a deep breath in order to try to control her nerves. "No. . .it was open when I came in here." She gulped once she noticed Dippers smile fade.

Dippers face grew pale as he curled his hands into fists. "Did you see anyth-" his tone changed.

"I saw you." Tears started to form on her pale, blue eyes as she tried to stand her ground. "I saw Pacifica's parents come home and I saw you torture them for no reason!" She screamed at him, not really understanding why he would've done something like that. ". . . and I saw the glee in your face as you tortured them." She struggled to keep her words into something comprehensible.

He rolled his eyes in response "they aren't who they say they a-"

"And I saw you change." Instead of a trembling voice, it was now filled with a hatred so intense it shamed Dipper, knowing that it was directed at him.

Dipper tried once more to salvage the situation. He hated dealing with crying women, always so emotional and unmanageable. "Calm down and allow me to ex-"

If the situation would've been different then Jane would've hugged the man and listen to every soothing word that dripped from his smiling lips (his very luscious lips that gave her so much happiness for one night). That wasn't the case this time.

"No! Allow me. I. . . I don't want anything to do with you!" Jane hastily cleared the tears from her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her "the way you. . . you acted, showed me that you're just as bad. . . no, that you're worse than my brother!"

Jonathon Von Schneider, her own brother was the man who took everything from her. He took her innocence when he abused of her when she was barely a teen. He treated her like a streetwalker at his birthday, letting his 'friends' use her as they pleased and took her identity away when he forced her to have a sex-change surgery. When she looked at that video feed, she saw what kind of man Dipper was: a monster just like her brother.

Dipper's eyes glowed fiery red. "Do not compare me to that pathetic piece of trash!" his eyes widen with restrained anger at the mention of that man's name.

Jane flinched at the sudden rise in volume. It felt a sauna instantly appeared in the room because the heat suddenly skyrocketed. Gulping in fear, she managed to continue asking him "Just who were those people you were. . . torturing?"

Dippers eyes looked at her in an annoyed way, he took a deep inhale using his nose before slowly exhaling. "A pair of innocent fools who bit more than they could chew." The tone of his voice was losing the warm and gentle tone Jane loved. Or maybe it was all in her head.

"Mr. Sutcliff and his wife pretended to be the family I serve." Dipper said with the crisp business tone he uses when conversing with Preston. The reason why he changed so drastically was simple: he doesn't like being criticised by people who don't know why he did what he did after all, it gets so old so fast

"Regardless of their intentions, my responsibilities remain the safety of the Northwest family. As you probably saw through the cameras they had loaded gun and were quite willing to rob us at gunpoint." Dipper responded nonchalantly as he grabbed a chair and used it to sit.

As Jane was started to understand a little bit better the reason Dipper did what he did, a spark of hope clattered in her head. Steeling her nerves, she proceeded with more conviction in her voice. "Did. . . did they hurt anyone? Shoot anyone before they got apprehended by you?"

"I didn't give them the chance" he responded matter o factly "He's a wanted felon going about with his crooked crew. I don't take risks like these when thugs and the Northwest's safety are involved."

"Did it give you the right to torture them?!" She fired back.

"Uh. . . yes?" He answered like she was dumb or just very slow "I mean, don't get me wrong, but I like being robbed and scammed just like the next person" he continued, this time heavy with sarcasm. He ran his fingers through his hair before sighing "you're not going to let this go, are you?" Noticing a lack of a response, he sighed again before standing up, only for the door behind Jane to slam shut.

Startled, Jane faced Dipper, ready to scream for help if needed to call another Northwest servant. What she saw and smelled was worse than what she saw on camera. Dipper's right hand was engulfed in a black and crimson fire. The entire glove on that hand seemed to rot and decay instead of igniting. The skin and flesh soon followed as both started to peel away, revealing white bones which also burned into charcoal black.

Jane screamed at the grotesque sensory overload of burning flesh. She jerked the lock to the door back and forth but it wouldn't budge.

She could smell the horrible aroma of burning hair and body tissue growing stronger. In what she thought were her last moments, Jane remembered a pleasant memory she had of her brother. "You are Von Schneider! Cowering in fear brings disgrace to our family name, so if you're going to die, then die by facing your enemy with your head held high!"

Turning around with a delirious courage, she blotted out the fear that was commanding her legs to shake.

"I am Jane Von Schneider! Only heir to the Von Schneider Family. I've suffered long enough by the hands of cowards like you! If you're going to kill me then do it already!"

Dipper stopped advancing as he grinned with a naughty glint on his eyes. But he grew pale as a slow clapping echoed throughout the room, where they were the only ones in.

"Well, well, well. . . it seems that she's got you beat. . . Pine Tree" a gentle voice stated before a gloved fist pierced Dippers head, splattering blood and brain matter all over her.

Review time

Berserker0089: Wow dipper got caught can't wait to see what happens next another awesome chapter dude.

me: thanks man, I hope this was entertaining for you to read, sorry for the delay though

GoGurl LovU4ever FKA GoGurl: This keeps getting better.

me: I know right?

NBoss01: Dang, this story is phenomenal. Are you going to take any suggestions from viewers? If so, where the bloody habushe is Mabel!

me: while I like the fact that you're enjoying this story I'm having a hard time finding Mabel. . . wait never mind, I found her, she was in deez nuts! HA!


	20. Time Is Ticking

**There Rise Of The Homunculi**

**Time Is Ticking**

Jane looked at Dipper's body as it stood even if the upper half of his head was destroyed by a gloved fist, he didn't fall on the floor or collapsed in a bloody slam, he sighed as the bones and muscles started to repair themselves in front of her.

All the blood that had splattered all over her face, hair and dress started to drip, completely ignoring her clothing as it continued its trip to the cracked marble floor. Dipper on the other hand, removed his faceless body from the gloved fist that pierced the upper part of his skull as small muscle fibres started to form spiderwebs inside the hole on his head.

"Was that necessary, Bill?" The lips moved like nothing happened, ignoring the climbing blood that entered the hole on his head while leaving no trace of blood on his slightly coloured skin. The blond man behind him removed his fist from the inside of Dippers' head before tapping his chin with a pensive look on his face before shrugging.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I've been wanting to do that for a while now, so I thought 'if one of my toys is going back on his word maybe I should go back on mine'" when Bill said the word 'mine' Jane could swore she felt the entire weight of the world pressing down on her body, knocking her down to the floor, gasping for breath like a fish out of the water.

Before she could feel her ribs shatter insider her, the entire weight disappeared only for a feeling of calmness and being lightweight swallow her whole.

"I wonder Pine Tree, what should I do to you" Bill tapped Dippers shoulder only for the bones inside to expand so quickly that they pierced the skin before exploding, Bill snapped his fingers and all the damage was fixed but the pain remained just as intense as before.

Dipper fell in agony as he screamed loudly only for Bill to snap his fingers again, making Dippers' tongue to swell so much that he could barely breathe because of the obstruction it gave him.

"You ARE my toy Pine Tree, but, as businessmen, we both now how important giving our word is when. We. Make. A. Deal" Bill snapped his fingers once more only to have Dippers' mouth explode, making teeth and muscle splatter all over the room only to have the damage fixed with another snap.

Dipper cries of agony slowly started to die as laughter grew in its stead "we. . . we both know that pain does nothing to me, Bill" Dipper wiped a tear from his eyes as his bloodstained clothes returned to normal as the blood in them was being sucked back into Dippers' body.

Bill, on the other hand, looked annoyed at Dipper for not screaming in agony, but he relented before sighing.

"You might be very tolerant to pain, Pine Tree, but I wonder. . . is your lady friend is just as resilient?" Bill grinned as he stared with his eye at Jane before approaching her. In a blink of an eye Dipper appeared in front of Jane with his arms wide open, preventing Bill from taking another step.

"Do what you want to me Bill, but I won't let you harm anyone under my care" Dippers' hair wavered in the air the same way people see a mirage in hot places like a desert. "You already took everything I once loved, and I'll be **damned** if I let you do that again!" Bill grinned since he managed to get under Dippers' skin and decided to ignore his childish, threat by walking towards the terrified and confused Jane. "Oh, I know _that_ but who said I was after Jane. . ." Bill laughed once Dippers' skin ignited in crimson flames.

"Oh, relax Pine Tree. As far as the Rules of Old state I can't harm her, let alone touch her, as long as she hasn't made a Communion with me" Dipper flames grew weaker as he eyed with cautiousness before he got the hidden message in that statement. "But **you** do know that I exist, don't you, Pine Tree"

Bill removed the glove of his right hand and focused on its palm, making a small circle with a blade in the middle appear. Before Dipper could react or defend himself, Bill appeared in front of him and slammed with force, his open hand on Dippers' forehead.

Dipper kicked at Bill's direction only for him to disappear again and reappear in front of him. The symbol that was on Bills' palm shined brightly before dissipating as it started to form on Dippers' forehead. Dipper clutched his head and started to scream as he shook his head wildly, tears leaked out of his eyes as he tried his best to tear the symbol away from himself.

"Even if you peel your very bones apart, that mark will stay with you unless I do something about it, Pine Tree. But don't worry, it's not going to hurt you, in that regard the mark is literally harmless. . . but I can't guarantee that others won't be hurt" Dippers' face grew pale as sweat started to pour down his face once he remembered what that mark on his forehead does to him once it gets activated.

"You have one day to fetch me what I want, once you do I will wipe out that mark on your big head. . ." Bills' eye grew big once he realised what he said "no pun intended. And before you label as something untasteful, I will give you a little tidbit of info for free.

You and your friends will have a very unwanted guest once that cow of Priscilla makes another ball in a couple of days. Do be careful Pine Tree, I would be very displeased if anything happened to you" Bill looked at Jane as she glared at him.

"Oh, before I forget, thank you for giving Jane's brother as payment for her safety" Janes' eyes widen as she stared with unbelieving eyes at Dipper. Bill wiggled his fingers at them with a mocking expression "toddles!" A large triangle appeared, it looked almost identical to the all seeing eye, under Bill before a bright white light shined as he started to sink into the bright symbol on the floor as he continued to wiggle his fingers at them.


End file.
